Legacy
by Summer Olsen
Summary: Mystic Falls is yet again getting stripped of it's population by a vamp, but she's not like the others. She might be a ruthless, narcissistic psychopath who uses her body to lore her victims away from the streets, but she's there for a reason. At the same time romances flourish and dies between the others as they try to figure out who's the new mass murderer is.
1. The Daughter - Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Houston, we have a problem.**

Stefan gave Damon a worried look and reached him the daily newspaper.

"What? Did you lose your face in the paper, if so I will gladly toss it in the trashcan like…" Damon wrinkled the paper and threw it in a perfect angle towards the trashcan and ended with a "...this" as the newspaperball landed safely on the bottom of the can.

A blurry Stefan went in 2 seconds from his seat in the leather armchair to the trashcan and picked up the newspaper. He unwrinkled the paper and put it in Damon's lap.

"Read it."

Stefan saw how the obnoxious smile in Damon's face turned into a worried one.

"There was an animal attack? Here? How come nobody told us?"

"Damon come on, you know as well as I do that nobody trusts us anymore after Sheriff Forbes death."

"Yeah, but I mean Rebekah is in the counsel now, why didn't _she_ tell us."

"You mean besides you leading her on and then dagger her because she was falling for you and you didn't have the decency to break up with her because you knew she would kill you? No, I have no idea Damon."

"Yeah it might have been that, but don't play innocent little brother. I just led her on so that she would get something else to think about than killing you and Elena."

"Thank you Damon, I'm actually flattered by your honest attempt to help me out with a problem." Stefan answered with a sarcastic tone. "Let's just focus on this "animal attack" instead. OK?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I'll call Caroline to see if she can help us out a bit, she's the one…"

"…With the contacts. I know." Damon interrupted. "And I'll call the witch to see what she's heard. What are you gonna do about Elena?"

"Don't know yet." Stefan mumbled and took up his phone to show the conversation was over.

Damon knew he had hit a nerve. Stefan and Elena were… He didn't really know what they were right now and he couldn't care less about how things were between those two.

Elena chose Stefan, she had made that very clear to him. But he knew the truth. It wasn't that much of choosing Stefan as not choosing _him_. Especially since Stefan was mad at her for choosing his brother when she turned, even if she blamed the sire band every time she got the chance to. By now she probably should have figured out that Stefan didn't accept that excuse, and she probably has, but she just can't come up with a better excuse. Damon knew the best thing for her to do right now was to let his brother come around in his own time, it might take a couple of hundred years, but he would come around eventually. Oh right, not caring was it.

Damon picked up his phone to call the Bennett witch.

"_What do you want Damon?"_ a irritated Bonnie answered.

"What can you tell me about this so called animal attack that happened two days ago."

"_That it was an animal attack, a bear or something I think."_

"Oh come on Bonnie! By now you should know that "animal attack" is just the Mystic Falls way to spell vampire meal."

"_Yes, so Elena and I already checked it out, okay? There's nothing supernatural about this attack Damon, just a hungry animal. Nothing to worry about."  
_

_"_Yeah, and why is it that I don't believe you. What are you hiding Bennett?"

"_Nothing. I've told you, there's _nothing _to worry about. Goodbye Damon"  
_

_"_Bonnie don't you…" Click, Bonnie had hung up on him. "The next time I see that bitch I'm gonna _kill_ her!"

"Hey, what did you find out by the way? Did Blondie know something useful?" Damon said to Stefan who just got off the phone with Caroline.

"No, but she's gonna snoop around a little and then come over here, and could you please stop calling her that?"

"What? She is blond isn't she? And the Bennett witch didn't know anything either, but she's hiding something and I'm gonna find out what it is."

"No, don't! Damon! Dam it!" Stefan called after the blur that was his brother.

"I'll just wait here then... Alone."

* * *

"Alright! Stefan I already told you I will check it out, stop being so bossy all the time, you'll get vamp-wrinkles or something" Caroline hung up on a seriously annoying Stefan and stepped in to the major's office.

Klaus gave her his usual "I'm-super-sexy-super-evil-and-really-in-to-you-sm ile" as soon as he noticed her presence.

"Hello Darling, what gives me this honor."

"First, _I'm not your darling!_ And second, where's major Cripkey?"

"He's out at the moment, I'm keeping his seat warm, so to speak."

"Well then I just have to ask you then, even if you're not my first or second choice to ask for anything. When I think about it, you're actually somewhere down the line with Jack the Ripper and Norman Bates!"

"Now, now Caroline, you don't have to be so mean. I am much worse than Jack the Ripper or some killer from a movie." He gave her that smile again and even though she tried to believe she hated and was disgusted by him, she couldn't ignore the warm feeling she got every time she saw him. But that was something she was just going to forget, it was nothing. Probably. Just. Nothing.

He had gone up from the office chair and went closer and closer. She felt like she couldn't breathe. He was to close. If she hadn't been dead, her heart would be on a really high frequency right now, like the one you definitely blush from and are so loud everyone can hear it.

He stood so close now that if he wanted to he could just lean towards her an inch and their lips would meet.

"So Love, what did you want to ask me?"

Caroline snapped back to reality and backed a couple of feet to get some distance.

"I wanna know what you know about the so called animal attack that happened a couple of days ago."

"Why would I give you that information? What's in it for me?"

"You'll do it because I asked nicely and _really_ need to know?" she said and smiled a sexy smile, trying to flirt a little.

"Now Caroline are you trying to seduce me into telling you? That's not very nice to play with someone's feelings like that. And you didn't say _please_…"

The magic was definitely gone now. Caroline felt a very strong urge to rip him to tiny little pieces but she knew she actually couldn't do that and she also knew she really needed the information and if she attempted something he would get mad and wouldn't tell her. So she gave up, sighed and said:

"Can you give me the information about the animal attack, pleeeeaaaseee. I really, really need it."

"Now that's better. And you mean _attacks_ right?"

Caroline tried her best not to look surprise, but she didn't do a very good job with it and Klaus face got a very obnoxious grin.

"You didn't know. Ha! Caroline, you come here for in-tell and you don't even have the basics. Oh well, love there's been at least three here the last week and another ten in nearby towns for the last month. This one is hungry and it has just started here."

"So there _is_ a new vampire in town?"

"It looks like that, yes."

"Do you know him, or her for that matter?"

"Now, I just said there was a new one in town, Love, not that I know who it is. And why would you think that?"

"Seriously? Because every time there's a new face in time it seems to know you pretty well."

"Caroline, I'm old. I've met a lot of people through the years. It would be weird if I didn't know a lot of vampires. And maybe I do know this one, but I haven't really been out looking so I don't know yet. Like I said when you came in; I'm keeping the majors seat warm for him while he's gone."

"Wait where _is_ major Cripkey? And don't say out again, give me an honest answer for ones."

"Honest answer! Since when didn't I tell the truth? Did I or did I not just give you in-tell on the attacks and more so? I wouldn't say I never lie, but never to you Caroline. And I just lie on special occasions, often I just… bend the truth little. No harm in that."

"See! You didn't even answer the question, all I got was a lot of rumble-jumble! _This _is why I despite you so much, among many reasons, you never get a straight answer! Is that too much to ask for?"

"Now that's a whole other thing, Love. Bending the truth is not the same as lying I thought you knew that." Caroline gave him an angry look and turned around to walk out of the office. She didn't get very far since Klaus was now blocking the exit.

"As… for your question. Phil is… let's just say business trip for now. And he thought it would be a good idea for the Sheriff to act major until he gets back."

Caroline snorted, pushed him out of the way and started walking towards the parking lot and her car.

She heard him shout after her while laughing.

"You shouldn't push the Sheriff nor acting major Caroline! He could arrest you or give you a ticket for it!"

"You wouldn't like the bill!" He added with a voice that clearly said what he had in mind was a little more undressed.

Caroline sighed as she got in her car and started the engine. Why did he always have to like that? And what the hell was she thinking getting those feelings for him? She was no better than Elena when she had those stupid feelings for Damon. At least she could blame the sire band. She was seriously messed up.

She sighed again and picked up her phone to report back to Stefan what she had found out and how much he owed her for this.

"_Hello? Caroline? What did you find out?"  
_

Caroline was just about to answer when she saw someone walking down the street. Someone she thought was dead. Freaked out by it she closed her eyes and when she opened them again, the person was gone. But she was sure she had seen her. But that _was_ impossible, right? Because she was dead dead. Not vampire dead.

"_Caroline? Hello? Are you alright?"  
_

_"_Yeah, I just thought I saw someone."

"_Who? You sound a little out of it."  
_

_"_M-my, my mom. But It's probably just nothing."

"_Caroline, your mom is dead. It couldn't have been her. It was probably just someone who looks a bit like her and a memory kicked in. That used to happen to me all the time after I lost Lexie."  
_

_"_Yeah, you're probably right."

"_So. What did you find out?"_


	2. The Daughter - Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: To be or not to be**

Katherine looked out over the crowd she had in front of her. Nerds, jocks, cheerleaders, emos, gleeks and a lot of other high school related groups in every kind of shape, size and color, stared at her. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this.

Apparently she took too much time to begin, because irritated voices shouted:

"Can you start with your presentation any time soon or what?" And "What is taking so long?!"

For Katherine, time didn't go in the same speed as for these high schoolers. When you're a couple of centuries old, time goes different. So what for her seemed like a very, very short time, like a couple of seconds or so, was actually two or three minutes, and that's why everyone was so irritated at her.

Suddenly Caroline's suspicious voice broke through:

"Elena are you alright?"

Katherine snapped back and remembered she had a role to play. She had to be Elena Gilbert, the girl without anyone, who had lost both sets of parents, her brother, aunt and aunts boyfriend.

She had to act like this sad, poor little fragile girl who lost everyone and couldn't choose between the two Salvatore brothers.

She was good at it, of course, but she didn't like it very much. The only time she enjoyed being Elena was when she got something out of it. Like… Well tricking Stefan was kind of fun, or scheming to get the moonstone! But being Elena just because that Bonnie bitch-witch Bennett was blackmailing her was not fun. At all.

She sighed, looked up at Elena's classmates and began her presentation.

* * *

Caroline met up with her after class with a worried face, surrounded by Barbie-like blond curls.

"What happened in there?" She asked, still very suspicious. Katherine felt a penetrating stare and looked over her shoulder to see a brooding and pensive

Stefan stand down the hall, listening to their conversation and backing Caroline up from a distance.

"I just… I don't know, I just kind of let my mind be somewhere else."

"Okay, but don't do that again Elena. People start to talk, you know that. And you got us worried."

Katherine pretended she wasn't aware of Stefan's pensive looks.

"Us?"

"Me. You got me worried."

Katherine lifted an eyebrow.

"Mhmm." She just said a little judging and started walking towards their lockers.

"Yeah, okay. So, Stefan might be worried too, you've been acting kind of weird lately."

"Oh, that's what those looks meant. I thought he was just trying to brood me to death."

She turned around just enough to see Stefan's lips form a quick smile and then fall back into his brooding face again.

"He cares you know, even if he doesn't want anything to do with you right now."

"Not helping, Caroline!"

Katherine found it annoying how easy she could be Elena. The answers just fell out on their own. It was like she had become her, this person who everyone were feeling sorry for.

'Poor Elena, she's been through so much'. Huh! Really!? She hadn't been through even half of the stuff anyone else had been through! Did she have to give up her child as a 16 year old or come home to find her whole family slaugthered because she had pissed of the wrong original? No! And so what they all were dead, she would have seen them die anyway as she would outlive them all.

God! Her dopplegänger was such a pain in the ass. Apparently miss My-life-is-worse-and-more-important-than-anyone-el se's had too skip town for a while because she needed to find herself again. So she and the bitch-witch Bennett went out on a "soul-searching" trip.

Katherine didn't believe in that crap for a second. It was probably just Elena who couldn't deal with the consequences of her being selfish and fled town. And because she didn't want anyone to know she fled town she just did what anyone would do who's got the opportunity (not), she just blackmailed her doppelgänger into taking her place. It was all like a freaking episode of The Lying Game!

* * *

Katherine walked into the big barn. Her dark curls were wet from the rain and she shook her head a little so the most of the water would fall of. A noise from the barns right corner made her aware of the other persons in there and she was standing in front of them in less than a second. Neither Bonnie nor Elena so much as blinked when Katherine suddenly was standing in font of them.

"Well, well. The bitch-witch and the dopplegänger. What do you want?"

The both girls gave each other those lookes you give to your best friend that tells them everything and the "audience" nothing. Apparently their silent conversation was over and they felt like they could go right to the point because they turned towards Katherine again and Elena began:

"We want you to be me while we're away on a, lets call it soul-searching trip." She had her usual 'did I forget lock the door'-face on which usually made

Katherine go insane, but right now she was to shocked to get mad. How could they think they could trick her o come out here, in the middle of the night and propose such a thing!?

"And why in the world would I do that?"

"Because if you don't, we'll tell Klaus where you are. And I think you want to stay alive." Bonnie filled in.

"Thanks for the tip, now I can be somewhere, anywhere, else in 24 hours."

"Not so fast. I actually have something of yours..."

Katherine froze. She knew what that ment. If a witch has something of yours she can track you, you can't run or hide. Ever. But she could be lying and just saying that to make her do whatever she wanted. Actually how would they get something of hers? Kat snorted and turned around

"What? What have you got that's mine?" She said with a cocky attitude.

"Oh I don't know... Does the emeraldbracelet that was just laying on your desk, count?"

Katherine felt the panic come to her. She didn't see another exit through this one and she knew that what Klaus would do to her when he found her was worse than her worst nightmares.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?"

**_Thank you to everyone who's reading my story. Please give me some reviews and tell me what you think so I can make my story even better!_**


	3. The Daughter - Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Girls just wanna have fun.**

Alex bend over her victim.

Male, early twenties. Pale skin, blue eyes and thick brown hair. He was a male version of her. Besides the best part. He wasn't a vampire.

She smiled as she put her teeth in the man's neck and started to feed. She didn't stop until she was sure she had drained the guy of all blood. It all went so easy, she almost felt bad for him. He just thought she was another good-looking girl who was easy to seduce, and that he would get laid. So wrong he was.

Her favorite hunting tactic was to flirt with handsome guys and lure them out to the motel. It was almost too easy, the best hunt was when she played a little hard to get and the guy was unavailable. The challenge was always more fun, and she knew she would get what she was after. She almost never compelled a guy either. That was no fun. She had heard of vampires who compelled their victims to keep quiet and not to move. She snorted as she moved away from the drained body and jumped of the bed and went into the bathroom to clean up a little.

She smiled an evil smile when she saw her perfect face in the mirror. She could still feel the human's blood pumping through his veins and she let out a joyful sigh when the man's death scream echoed in her mind.

"Is everything alright in there?" A voice said from outside the door. "I heard screaming."

Alex sighed and undressed quickly. She approached the door naked and took a sheer bathrobe from the bathroom door on the way.

With her most innocent smile she opened the door a little and stuck out her head.

"Yes sir, we're alright. We just..." She stopped tactically and opened the door a little more, just enough for the man outside to see through the bathrobe, but still not see the body on the bed. She flirted a little with this man too. She had already had a light drink, so why not have another?

"O-oh. Erhm, sorry to disturb you miss, I just thought..." She could hear his heart pumping faster now, both of embarrassment and for the arousal he felt for her in that moment. The blood rushing through the man's veins made her thirsty and really turned on.

She knew he wanted to come inside, so she smiled another innocent smile at him and asked with the most girly voice she could:

"It's alright we're finished." Blink. Smile. Innocence. The perfect tactic for a pedophile. Which this man clearly was. She could identify what her victims got turned on by in seconds, by just using her senses. It was a tactic she evolved centuries ago. Even as a human she'd had the ability to identify what kind of person was standing in front of her. She could see right through them, which always had come in handy. By seeing who people were she had always known how the seduce, trick or blackmail them into doing what she wanted, for her.

It was the perks of being really attractive.

The man looked a bit odd as he realized what she was proposing. But then his lower brain got the best of him and he went into the room. As soon as the man had closed the door behind them, she let the robe fall down to the floor.

* * *

Rebekah was listening to another one of Elijah's boring lectures about whatever it was this time.

She loved her brother, she really did, but she just hated all these lectures. Especially since both her brothers seemed to believe she needed to hear the same one twice.

"Well?" Elijah gave her a harsh look. "Rebekah are you even listening to me?"

"You know what Elijah!? No! No, I'm not! Because I've had it with all these lectures you and Nik give me all the time! You treat me like I'm a little child!"

"Sorry, little sister. You know that I just want what's best for you, and I'm sorry if that involve a couple of boring lectures."

"A couple!? I've been given lectures by you for about three months now and every time I go back to the house I get exactly the same lecture by Nik! Why can't you two just start communicating again so I can you can stop pulling this crap on me!"

"It's not up to me and you know that. If it was, I would have talked to him ages ago. But with the risk of Niklaus daggering me and putting me away in a coffin for the next couple of hundred years until he's passed it, isn't really my ideal plan. Instead I was thinking about keeping my distance for the same amount of years so that he can forgive me in his own time and I still don't have to miss out on evolution."

"I'm sorry, but what did you do again to piss him off? I mean he _does_ get mad easily, but _really_?! What did you do? I mean how bad could this be?"

"Rebekah, you of all people should know it doesn't take much to make him want to store you up for a couple of centuries."

"That wasn't an answer Elijah!" Rebekah was yelling to the air, because her brother had left already.

"Nice, that's just nice... Why does everyone in this freaking family _never_ give you a freaking straight answer and just leave before the conversation is over, just because they want it too!?"

She threw a punch in anger towards the wall. A burning feeling and an unbearable pain when she realized what the inside of what seemed to be a plaster wall.

"Fuck!" She tried to rip it out from the wall again, but realized she would have a bloody scrap of flesh as a hand if she did.

Rebekah slowly picked up her phone to call for, she couldn't believe she was actually doing it, help.

Now who should she call? There was no way she was going to call her brothers after the fight she just had with Elijah and she had no plan of calling any of this towns morons especially that bastard Damon Salvatore! She started carefully try to ease her arm out.

Why in the world would someone put up a wall of vervain dipped stakes in all kinds of directions behind a plaster wall!? It was like someone had foreseen that she would ram her arm in the wall of anger, and just for the sake, make her pay. When she thought about it, this looked very much like the memo of a dear old friend of hers, who she hadn't seen for about a century. On the other hand, she _had _been daggered for most of the time, so maybe not that long, not for her at least. But it couldn't be her, she would _never_ come to a town where Nik was, unless she didn't know... But that was impossible too, her former best friend knew everything about everyone. It was just who she was.

Why did Elijah have to choose this crappy old house as his staying? Why couldn't he just have bought a new one that wasn't so far of the grid? But no, her brother was an a loner and would never choose something that had an inch of modernes in it. It was a miracle that he had a cell phone, he said it was because he thought it was too irritating making up a fire to make smoke signals every time he needed to contact someone. It could be a positive thing sometimes that her brother was such an unmodern soul, but this time it couldn't have been worse. She would have to wait for Elijah to come back home, and who knew how long that would take. She realized that she would have to get help from him eventually, so she could just make it easier for her and just call him.

She looked down at her hand and saw the crumbles of plastic which used to be her phone. "Fuck!" she yelled the second time this morning. She was so close to ram her other hand too into the wall but remembered, just before her knuckles hit the plaster, why she was in this mess from the beginning.

Rebekah continued her careful easing of her hand, but after a while, the pain got to overwhelming and she fainted.

* * *

Rebekah woke up from her trance of pain, her often so perfect, straight, blond hair was looking like it had just been in a hurricane, and her sexy red top, over a pair of leather leggings, was not so perfect anymore. A knocking on the door was what had woke her up. Who would come here? Who would be so far of the grid?

She looked out through the big window and saw how dark it had become outside.

"Man, how long was I out?" she slurred.

Suddenly the door opened and a confused Matt barged in with his hair tousled and his sweaty sportswear. He had clearly taken a run all the way down here.

"Rebekah? What are you doing…" She saw how his face twisted into a funny expression from humor and confusion at the same time as he saw her hand being stuck in the wall.

"Why are you and the wall shaking hands?"

Rebekah gave him a sour face.

"It's not funny, the wall is full of vervain dipped stakes, and I can't get my hand out because I wouldn't have one left afterwards. Can you help me?"

"Okay, sorry, and of course. But I just have one question for you. Why did you and the wall decide to shake hands in the first place?" He gave her a humored smile and Rebekah flew up.

"It's _not funny!_" she yelled and attacked him. It wasn't until she saw Matt's triumphing face, she realized that he had done what he said. She was free.

"Now that's what I call a renovation." Matt said and looked at the wall behind her. Rebekah turned around and saw a big hole in the wall where her hand had been. And you could see all the stakes clearly now.

Matt went fascinated towards the wall.

"Who the hell would come up with something like this?"

"I have a few guesses, but all of them are either dead or wouldn't be caught dead here, if it so was the last thing they did."

"Mhmm, like to share or so?"

"No." She said with a sharp voice. Why was she being so mean towards Matt? He'd been nothing but good to her these last couple of weeks. But why was he here, this was the last place you would be if you were out running, the roads were just horrible to this place. Another one of those things her brother called perks of this place and she called cons.

"Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"What are you doing here, I mean it's just so of the grid. That's why Elijah chose this place in the first place. He liked the privacy, and that it was so far from new and modern you could come."

"I don't know what I'm doing here. I just… I was just out running and then I saw a new road which I thought would be fun to see where it led, so I started running on it and ended up here."

"Really? So you just thought it would be a good idea to go out for a run in the middle of the night and then an even better idea to choose the most horrible roads you could ever find?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Matt, it sounds like you were compelled. I mean no one is that crazy, especially not you."

"That's _impossible!_ I drink vervain water, tea, coffee. Man, I even put vervain in my beer!"

"I know, but…"

"No buts! Okay? I wasn't compelled!"

"Okay, you win tiger." Rebekah thought this seemed more like one of Alexandra's scams. She would always play these pranks on her, but it really couldn't be her. She was gone. Not that she was dead or anything, at least not so dead that it had become knowledge of any of the originals. Alexandra was just out of her life, gone in the sence that she would never see her best friend again. And it was all her stupid brother's fault, as usual.

There was an awkward moment of silence before Matt started talking again.

"Are you alright? You look a little pale, like overly vamp-pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just got a little weakened of the stupid wall. I just need a little blood and I'll be fine."

Matt looked at her with insecure eyes and then with something that probably was supposed to look like confidence, but more looked like a lamb going for slaughter.

He put his arm in front of her.

"You want some?" He's voice was just like she imagined, full of false confidence.

"Are you sure?"

He hesitated a little but then answered with real confidence in his voice this time.

"Yeah, I'm sure"

Rebekah put his wrist to her mouth and drank.


	4. The Daughter - Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Love and pain are intertwined, just like you and I**

Caroline woke up in an unfamiliar room. It was dark with its dark grey walls, easy lightning and the windows covered with thick, dark purple curtains.

She looked around and saw that the room actually was nicely decorated. That's not really the scenario you expect when you wake up in an unfamiliar place, possibly kidnapped.

The whole room went in dark purple, grey/silver and black. It was really nice actually, it looked rich. There was a sofa in the same soft, dark purple as the curtains and everything else made of fabric. All of the wooden items, like the bed, the book shelves and the beautiful desk, were all made of the same smooth grey/silver-like wood. There were three sets of wooden double doors in the room; one pair was in night black and the other two were in the same silver/grayish wood-sample as the furniture. The floor was the only thing that wasn't in the same colors as everything else; it had a more light shade of gray and was almost more white than gray. But of course half of the floor was covered by a thick, cozy, black carpet.

On the walls there were mirrors and pictures of her and her friends in black and white with frames of silver. Well that wasn't creepy at all. And in some corners there were actually dark green plants, in: drum roll please…. silver pots.

Caroline went suspicious out of the bed, which of course had dark purple and gray sheets, and walked a little curious and a little scared around in the room.

She looked at the book's and realized there was a lot of deep stuff there, but also some more light reading. She went on and was suddenly standing in front of the first pair of gray doors. She opened them.

The inside of what apparently was her own, huge walk-in-closet was just as perfect as the bedroom behind her. It went in the same color palette but in a lighter shade and with a more modern touch than the bedroom. Most of the wood had been replaced by silver-looking metals and glass, and the floor had a big, black wall-to-wall carpet. The closet had spotlights with bright, white light covering every single drawer and section. Caroline noticed all of her clothes and a handful of new ones were perfectly folded in the drawers or hung up on hangers behind glassdoors.

She got more and more creeped out by this whole thing. Everything was too perfect and too pretty. She walked out of the closet again and closed the doors behind her. When she was walking towards the beautiful desk, she noticed a sketch on the wall she thought she had seen before. It was of her one of those days last summer, when she was still nnhappy. Before her mother…

The sketch was so familiar to her, but she couldn't remember where she had seen it before. Caroline realized she didn't even know what she remembered. She couldn't remember the last thing she did to end up here. Now, why was she here.

A bit hopeful that the area surrounding the house would make her realize where she was, Caroline went towards the windows and opened up the curtains.

Pain. Burning pain. Caroline's body was shaking and burning as the sunlight hit her. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't move, the pain was too much.  
A firm body lift her up and moved her back to the bed where the sunlight couldn't reach her.

Klaus pulled the curtains together again and sat down next to her in the bed.

Of course, now it all made sense. Why she couldn't remember anything (compulsion), why everything was so perfect (he was a stalker) and why she recognized that sketch (he liked to draw her and he was really good at it).

"What have you done to me?" she tried to ask, but her voice was out from all the screaming of pain, and what really came out was: "Squiiiii".

"Sorry love. Here, this will make you feel better and recover sooner" he gave her a bloodbag.

Caroline ripped it up and drank it with a wild expression. She gave Klaus a confused but mad look.

"What did you do to me? Where's my ring?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, Caroline. I found you outside my door two weeks ago. You were hysterical, had no ring and looked like you had been tortured. You asked me for help and to protect you from what was hurting you.

"Yeah I don't think so... Wait, did you say two weeks ago?"

"Yes dear, I did. Why do you sounds so..."

"Because I don't know what's the last thing I remember!"

Klaus looked at her with, was that sympathy? in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I don't know what happend to you, I've been trying to figure it out, but the leads just stop. There's a dead end everywhere I look."

"I thought there was nothing that could stop you from finding out the truth. Who could cover up their tracks this good?"

"There's a few people, but not many." He gave her another bloodbag.

"Where am I?" She asked when she saw he wasn't going to diskuss the subject anymore.

"You're at my place, in your room."

"My room?"

"Yes, love, but the original idea was actually meant for someone else a long time ago. When you weren't waking up, I rebuildt the room and put your stuff in it.

You're welcome to stay here for as long as you want, I figured it must be hard to still live in the same house you used to live in with your..."

"Yes, yes it is, now tell me again why we're talking about this?"

"Okay, I can take a hint, we can talk about something else... Like your lack of memory. Now what is the last thing you _do_ remember?"

"I don't, I don't know. It's all just so foggy." She put her face in her hands of frustration, and her blond curls fell down and hidd her quite crying.

Klaus lifted a hand, put a strand of her hair behind her ear and then took a careful grip of her chin and turned her face up and towards him.

"Try, go easy on yourself. You don't have to remember everything at once."

Caroline couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew Klaus was in love with her, but he had never been this worried or caring before. She still wasn't fully recovered from the incident with the sun, and when she tried to stand up to walk around the room to let loose some of the frustration she felt, she fell headlong to the floor. Klaus caught her just before she hit the ground. She started crying a frustrated, terrified and angry cry, her whole body was shaking like crazy.

Klaus put his arms around her and they just stood there. Caroline remembered the last time someone held her like that, it was Matt, right after her mum had past.

No, wait it wasn't, she started to remember something.

* * *

Caroline was running through the woods. She had finally escaped. She didn't know where she was going. Just away, away from that cellar. Darkness and confusion surronded her.

She was weak and couldn't run faster than a human. Her blood wasn't rushing so much in her veins as outside of them anymore. And her whole body was covered in vervain dipped stakes and woodsplitter which were pointing out in weird directions.

She had gone without feeding for the past two days, and she was starving, so her healing process couldn't kick in. The twelve werewolf bites didn't really help er situation, neither did all the vervain that had been shoved down her throat.

She needed to find someone, someone who could help. It scared her to find out that her subconscious was already ahead of her and who it thought of first. By instinct, she had ran to this house, his house. Klaus. How could it be that the first person she ran to when she was in trouble, was someone who often got her and everyone she knew and loved in even more danger?

She was running through the open now, on the big lawn. She must have been screaming like crazy, because Klaus came running outside with first an obnoxious smile, that turned into worry and pain, as soon as he saw her. He ran towards her and took her in his arms the first thing he did. She was still so scared. Caroline tried to fight of his arms, but he just kept her in a hard, but gentle, grip.  
She must have still been screaming without noticing, because he hushed her as he held her tight.

"Save me, help me! Please!" she cried.

She had stopped fighting him of, since it didnt make a difference. He lifted her up, carried her into the house and put her on a bed.

Caroline was still scared, scared that the woman that had been torturing her would still come after her. She tried telling Klaus, but he just kept hushing her and gently stoke her hair with his big hand. How did she escape? She couldn't remember. The only thing she could remember were those, those... She couldn't remember that either.

Instant pain burned in her body as Klaus kept pulling out the wood out of her, piece by piece.

When he noticed her werewolf bites he almost went into chock, they were everywhere.

"Caroline, what happened to you?" He said as he put his arm to her mouth. She fed from him, like so many times before. Why was it always she who got bitten by werewolfs all the time?

She could feel the hunger for real now, and she got greedy. Klaus let her feed, even though she almost drained him.

She looked up when her hunger was appeased enough for her to let go if instinct and realize what she was doing.

She pulled away quickly.

"It's okay, love. You were starving. I don't mind, but let me get you a couple of bloodbags now, so that you don't drain me completely." He smiled a relieved smile towards her when he saw that she was feeling better, even though she was still very confused and very scared.

"I don't know, I can't remember. There was something with her eyes... Something." She started freaking out, so Klaus took her in his arms. She was screaming, and screaming and screaming.

* * *

Klaus shook her carefully.

"Caroline, Caroline, Caroline! It's not real! It's over! Caroline snap out of it!"

Caroline opened her eyes and realized she had bed screaming and fighting here too. She calmed down a little, but not enough for Klaus to think she was okay. And she wasn't. She could still remember those eyes. Those eyes. How could she have forgotten about those eyes?

Klaus gave her another bloodbag.

"Drink up! You need it!"

"What I need isn't blood."

"You're right, that's why I spiked it with bourbon."

"Oh, thanks" she said a little out of it, how could she not have noticed the bourbon smell? It was overwhelming.

"What did you remember?"

"I..." She needed strength to tell anyone about this. She looked down at the bloodbag in her hands and then up and into Klaus' blue eyes. He smiled another one of his never-before-seen worried smiles. Caroline knew in that second that if there was anyone she could talk to about this, someone who would listen and not judge, it was Klaus.

She looked down at the bloodbag again and then opened it to feed.

A warm, comforting feeling ran through her body when the blood and the blood and bourbon mix got in her system.

She tried once more to talk about what had happened to her.

"I..." She realized that she wasn't ready yet. She didn't even know herself what really happened. She could just remember the pain and Klaus being there.

She looked up again, right into his eyes. There was something comforting and safe about him. How come she hadn't seen that before? She almost had forgot that he was a killer and manipulated people for a living. But then again, it was his nature, and hers too for that matter. He just embraced his nature a little it more than most people. So why couldn't she just see through that? Stefan had done a lot of terrible things too, and she forgave him. But on the other hand,

Stefan had actually stopped killing people and was trying to be a better person. Klaus wasn't really the not-killing kind.

He must have seen in her eyes that she wasn't ready yet, because he said:

"I understand, love, you don't have to tell me if you're not ready. You can figure this out in your own time." He leaned foreword and kissed her on her forehead.

"Just know I'm here if you need me." He turned around and was just about to leave the room through the black doors.

"Klaus!"

He stopped and turned around.

"Thank you. For helping me, I mean. I didn't know you could."

He started laughing.

"For you I can do anything, Caroline." And then he left the room.


	5. The Daughter - Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Shit Happens**

Rebekah woke up from her feedingtrans and pulled away from a groggy Matt when a loud ringing ran through her ears. Matt's blue eyes looked confused as he realized she had pulled away, his blond hair looked like it hadn't been washed for days, probably because it hadn't, they had been staying in bed for the past three days, not carrying about anything or anyone.

"Aren't you gonna take that?" She asked.

"Take what?" He was still confused. He had lost a lot of blood after all the feeding she had done on him and the sleepy-mode wasn't going away.

Rebekah sighed, bit her wrist and forced him to drink. As soon as he had got enough blood for his thoughts to clear up, he pushed her away.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"I'm sorry Hun, but I had to. You're phone is ringing and you've lost a lot of blood, I went on to long today. I'm so sorry!" She couldn't believe she had gone to far, again!This wasn't like her! She was a thousand years old, she was suppose to be mature a be able to control herself. But with Matt all of her discipline dissapeard and her selfcontrol wasn't so much in control anymore.

She looked at her boyfriend and felt how tears fell from her eyes when she realized he could have been dead by now if it wasn't for his phone. If it hadn't rang, she would have killed him! And on top of it all she had to do the one thing he hated the most, she had to feed him vampire blood for him not to die. It was all like a nightmare! Love wasn't suppose to be this wrong, right? It wasn't ment to hurt people physically!

She moved to the other side of the bed and buried her face in her hands so Matt would see her crying.

Matt sat up and moved so he was sitting besides her on the bed and laid his arm around her when she started shaking. He kissed her on the head.

"It's OK, I know you're having a hard time controlling yourself with me, and I accept that! Man, I should probably take that as a complement that a thousand year old vampire who can control herself in any other situation, can't control herself in my presence." He lifted her face from her hands and made her look into his eyes, those blue eyes that always made her melt and lose control completely.

"So..." He said and put one of her blond curls behind her ear. "...I don't really care if you lost control this time, we just have to work on the whole almost-killing-me-thing, and that's what I'm here for! I'm your boyfriend, there's always gonna be some bumps on the relationship-road but we can overcome them and this is just another bump for us to overcome! We can do this!" He leaned towards her to kiss her.

"It's a hell of a big bump to overcome." She said into his mouth. He laughed into hers, grabbed her hair, and kissed her.

A loud ringing ran through her ears, again. She pulled away from her boyfriend again, but this time not blood was involved, just alot of saliva and lips. Both of them looked at each other and then on the phone.

"Seriously?!" They yelled in union. He smiled towards her.

"This time it's your phone, and you better check that! People is probably starting to wonder where we are by now, I mean we've not left your brother's house in two weeks!"

"Just ignore it..." Rebekah sighed and tried to kiss him again. Matt moved away, almost ignoring her. He had something on his mind that he wanted to say and he wouldn't stop until he was finished.

Rebekah loved him when he got like that. Sometimes. It could be kind of annoying in some ways and in some situations, like right now, when she couldn't care less about if people were wondering where they were, she just wanted to spend a lot of time with her boyfriend, and she was not talking about talking.

"And doesn't Elijah want it back by now? I mean he hasn't been back to the house since that day when he left you here and you..." He burst into laughter.

She hit him gently with her arm in his stomach.

"Do _not_ laugh at me! It wasn't _that_ funny!"

"You got stuck with your arm in a wall!" He whiped the tears of his cheaks. "It was pretty hilarious!"

She just shoke her head with a smile on her face as an answer and then disapeared out of Matt's sight.

"Over here Matty!" She smiled towards him as he turned around and saw her standing naked besides a small pile their of clothes, the rest was spread all over the floor. She had her phone in her hand, which had started to ring again.

"I'm sorry Matt, I just have to take this one phonecall and I'll get back to you and our hot..." The last of the sentence got drowned by the ringning from her phone, but he could easily end that sentence by himself.

"Yes?" She answered in her phone.

_"Yes?! Yes?! Is that all you have to say for yourself, little sister?! You've been ignoring my calls for the last 10 days and you've been AWOL for two weeks! Now can you explain to me why that was?!"  
_  
Rebekah sighed.

"Niklaus..."

_"Do not Niklaus me!"_

"Well it's your name, isn't it?! Or would you rather like it if I called you Santa Klaus?!"

Matt bursted into tears of laughter. "Santa Klaus... I would so use that if it wasn't for the fact that he would kill me at the spot."

_"Very funny, little sister. Very original..."_

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But you said i could use it once a decade or so and I've missed a lot of decades so I get to make up for them!"

_"No, you do not! And anyway, I have been calling for a reason. First it was because I thought your boyfriend might want to know that Caroline was missing." _He said _boyfriend_ with a voice full of loath. _"And the hundreds of times I've been calling after that has been to tell you I found her and that someone has done something so terrible to her that she came to _me_ for help, and she does barely remember what happened. So I thought it would be a good idea for her friends to come over and that it would make her feel better. She's been staying at my place for the last two weeks because she was bitten by a werewolf _twelve _times and she's been needing my blood."_

"Yeah, I'm _sure_ that's all it is. Especially for you!"

_"You're not hearing me! She was bitten _twelve times_! That doesn't happen naturally! Not even if you lay down in a middle of a pack of wolfs! Someone _did _this to her as a kind of torturing method!"_

"Okay, okay! I'm getting what you're saying! What do you want me to do?"

_"I wont leave her alone in the house more tham necessery, so could you please make up with our brother and find the person who did this! Because he's gotta pay!"_

"Don't you think you're over.."

_"It wasn't a question Rebekkah! And if you don't find this guy, I will snap the neck of you're new little toy!"_

Rebekkah gave Matt a worried look. "Fine, I'll call Elijah! And don't you ever use _Matt_ as a way to make me do your dirtywork again!"

She angrily hung up and turned her worried face towards Matt again.

"What?" He stod up and started walking towards her.

"Sweety..."

"What?! What is it?!"

"You should sit down..."

"I'm _not_ going to sit down! Just tell me what it is!"

"Caroline was missing for a couple of days..."

"She was _what_?! How could we have missed this! I need to see her! Where is she?"

"She's fine! She's been at Klaus' house for the last couple of weeks..."

"Oh, and _that's _suppose to make me feel better?! He's not really the best person to take care of anyone, remember?! What makes you believe that he wasn't the one who kidnapped her in the first place?! I mean he might have compelled her to be his sextoy for days before he told anyone where she was!"

"He's _in love with her_! He would _never_ let anything happen to her and he would sertainly _not_ compelle anyone to be his sextoy! And you know that very well!"  
She gave him a deathstare and held it unill he caved in.

"Okay, you're right! He wouldn't do that to her, he actually has feelings when he's around her."

She aproached him with a sexy walk and layed her arms around his neck.

"I think we've talked enough about my annoying brother, don't you think?" She kissed him gently.

"Yeah, I think we've talked enough about... What's his name again?" He smiled and kissed her back. He lifted her up and carried her in his arms to the bed as their kissing got heavier. They let go of everything. It was just them and their love. Caroline and Klaus where nowhere close to being thought about.  
A loud voice disturbed them this time.

"Euuuu! Eu! Eu! Eu!"

Rebekkah got quickly away from Matt and put on some clothes in the speed of light. Matt was left naked in the bed and he covered himself with the pillow a familiar face threw him.

Elena gave him a disgusted look.

"Rebekkah?! Seriously? You're screwing Rebekkah?! And here I was going all crazy thinking you were missing for something _less terrible_?!"  
"Hey! I'm here you know!" Rebekkah gave Elena her bitchiest look.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound harsh but two of my best friends has been missing for the last two weeks so I've been going crazy thinking something had happened to the both of you! And if you're happy with Rebekkah, Matt, you have my blessing, for what it's worth."

"Thanks. Wait, who else is missing?"

"You don't know? Of course you don't, because if you did, you wouldn't be here with your girlfriend... It's Caroline, Caroline is missing."

"No she's not."

"Yes, Matt, she is."

"No, she _was_ missing for a couple of days two weeks ago, and after that she's been staying at Klaus'."

"She's been what?!"

"She's been staying in her room at Niklaus' house. Didn't he tell you he found her?"

"No! he sertainly didn't! Me and Stefan have been looking like crazy for her! Oh God! Stefan! I have to tell him! And you two better get out of bed! And you look like crap Matt, you should really eat something. I've gotta go, see you later. You better go and visit Caroline!" Elena spoke in hyperspeed and then swoshed out of the house.

Matt gave Rebekkah a concerned look, which turned into a confused look from the both of them, and then both of them started laughing. They just couldn't stop.

"What the hell just happened?" Rebekkah asked.

"I have no idea, but she's right though, we really need to get out of bed."

"I guess..." She approached him with her sexy walk again, but Matt turned her down.

"I'm sorry Bekkah, but I really need to visit Caroline. And Elena really was right; I need to eat, and shower too for that matter."

"Fine, but I'm not coming with you. Nik will be on my throat about finding out who tortured his beloved Caroline and to make piece with Elijah. I can't take that right now. Will you be okay going there alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Wait, did you say she had been _tortured_?!"

"Yes, I did. Didn't I mention that earlier?"

"No. No, you didn't!"

"Oh, sorry..." She gave him her most innocent smile.

He groaned. "Rebekkah..."

* * *

A knocking. No one answered.

She knocked again. Still no answer.

"I know you're in there Stefan! I can hear your grumpy walk from the other side of town!"

A couple of quick steps were heard and the big wooden door opened. An irritated Stefan looked at her with his most penetrating stare under tousled tufts of brown hair.

"Elena, what brings you hear?" He said in a not so welcoming voice. Katherine answered with the most Elena-ish face she could come up with.

"I'm sorry, I know you have a lot on your plate right now with the new vamp in town and all, which for the record I'm kind of mad that you guys didn't include me about..."

She knew how hard it had been on him lately with this whole Caroline thing. She was currently one of his best friends and with her gone, he really had no one to talk to anymore about the fact that people went missing and Klaus was the new Sheriff and that they had no connection to the counsil anymore since someone killed Sheriff Forbes.

And he was really mad at Elena for everything she's done, especially her choice of men, which had made him fall out a little with his brother, even though Damon said he was fine with Elena choosing Stefan and not him. It wasn't just Stefan who had a hard time believing him. For God's sake, he had been screwing Rebekkah and then daggered her just so he wouldn't have to dump her.

Jesus! The meaning of the sentence "stabbed in the back by someone you love makes it worse" really got another meaning for her than the rest of the world. I'm doubting that anyone on this planet has been backstabbed as many times as she has. Which leads us back to the reason why they didn't have any contacts at the counsil anymore, because the counsil had been so stupid and let her be on it.

So the only persons who had the resorces to help them find someone, couldn't help them because the refused to talk to them unless it was to Caroline who everybody felt sorry for and didn't shut her out.

"Elena? Elena?" Stefan snapped his fingeres in front of her face. He looked mad. "I don't really care about how much you want to help out with the newbie-vamp, you're not going to, because I don't want you on it." His face screamed "end of discussion" so she gave it up and forwarded the information she had.

"Well, Klaus found Caroline. She's at his place right now."

"Oh thank God!" He looked releaved and hurried inside to take a jacket and a helmet. "Did he say something about where she's been?" It took him two seconds to go from "supermad-at-Elena-Stefan" to "super-reieved-that-caroline-was-safe-Stefan"

"Oh, I didn't hear this from him. Matt told me and Rebekah told him."

"Why does Matt hear things from Rebekah?"

"Well apperently they're..." She gave him a disgusted look, hoping he would understand.

"They're what Elena?"

Seriously how slow could he be?

"Well they're kind of... Well, dating."

Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"They're what?"

"Oh, don't look so weirded out Stefan! Your not the one who walked in on them..." She trembled of disgust from the very unpleasant memory. "It's welded in to my mind. Huuuh!" She trembled again.

Stefan looked like he gave it a thought, realized he didn't care and moved on.

"So, back to Caroline. Did Matt say anything about where she's been for the last two weeks?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Then tell me! Why are you stalling this conversation, Elena?!"

"I'm not! I just don't know how to tell you that Caroline was only missing for a couple of days and the rest of these two weeks she's been staying at Klaus'."

"She's been _what_?!"

"My reaction exactly."

"I don't care about your reaction! Just... how could you not tell me this sooner?!"

"I didn't know untill a couple of minutes ago and the first thing I did was to rush here!"

"Fine, let's just leave it there. I have to go and see her. Make sure she's alright." he jumped on his motorcycle and kickstarted it. "Are you coming?"

Katherine was just about to jump on when she got a text.

_**K, we're coming back in three hours. Get your crap out of our town and dissapear forever! Bonnie.  
**_  
"Are you coming or not, Elena?"

"Sorry, I'll visit her later. I gotta do something first."

"Fine by me." Stefan ended and drove away.

Katherine didn't look after him for very long. Just enough time to make sure was really gone. And then she hurried back to Elena's house to pach her stuff and go.

* * *

"Caroline, you've got visitors!"

Caroline turned in bed and looked up from the "Eat, Pray, Love" book she was currently reading. She was kind of annoyed, being disturbed in her reading. This was the only time when she could read her romantic chick-flickish books because Klaus was working on something and didn't insist on being at her side, which he did every second he could.

She was still weak so he insisted on checking up on her and feeding her blood from both bloodbags and himself, since the werewolf bites needed more than just one drink to completely restore her health. And not that she would ever admit it to anyone, but she had kind of started to get addicted to it, to him.

As much as she wanted to deny it, her feelings for him had just started to grow bigger. She couldn't help it. These last few days he had been so sweet and she had had time to think about things.

She didn't believe she was even thinking this, but she was actually considering going on a real date with Klaus. Like a date-date, not a I-did-you-a-favor now-you-have-to-repay-me-with-a-date-date, or a I'm-trying-to-keep-you-occupied-so , just a regular date between two people who liked each other, a hey-I-think-I'm-falling-in-love-with-you-date.

Oh god, this was like when Blair and Dan started to be friends, and then something more, in Gossip Girl. Hopefully neither she or Klaus would get fake-married to a prince...

Caroline was thrown back into the real world again when Stefan and Matt entered the room. She sat up quickly and tried to look healthier than she felt.  
Stefan was at her bed in seconds.

"Hey, how are you?"

Caroline smiled at him and Matt

"Hey Stefan, Matt. I'm fine, thank you. Klaus has helped me through some stuff, and I'm not completely healed yet, I've still got some nasty..." She realized she didn't want to tell them about her werewolf bites and daily feedings on Klaus. She told herself they wouldn't understand. "...Erhm, some nasty wounds left from the stakes and stuff."

"How do you feel? Rebekkah told me about the torture..."

"The what?!"

Caroline looked down to her sheets and then met Matt's eyes. She wasn't comfterble talking about what happened to her. Mostly because it was really painful trying to remember, she didn't want them to worry and Klaus was forcing her to try to remember small bits an hour every day. So she was really tired of the subject and she still wasn't any closer to knowing what happened to her, than she was two days ago.

"Nothing. Stefan, I'm fine. Don't worry. And you shouldn't worry either Matt. I'm okay. And it's been so long that I don't want to remember what happened, so can we please just drop the subject?"

"Don't push yourself thinking about that to much love, I wouldn't want you to faint on me again." Klaus walked through the heavy set of wooden doors.  
Caroline freaked out by the site of him. How much had he heard? She didn't want him to know that she was ashamed of their new "relationship" (or what the hell it was), because then he would understand it was more than just blood and gratitude that kept her here, why she really had decided to move here.

Oh God, there's that obnoxious smile. Klaus had heard everything by the looks of that grin. She was so screwed.

"Here's a bloodbag love" he threw it at her, still with that grin on his lips.

Matt's eyes went from her to Klaus and back to her again. Caroline saw how Matt's facial expression went from confused to understanding. Stefan on the other hand was too envolved in his own, hard feelings towards Klaus that he couldn't see anything else. Caroline was really thankfull for that.

If there was somone who wouldn't understand her relationship with Klaus it was Stefan. He just couldn't see the good in him anymore. Not like she could. And sure! Klaus could be the most annoying person on the planet, he could be the worst serialkiller on the planet too, but he could also be the sweetest and most carring person. And that side was for her the one that stood out. He had saved her life, and for once her life hadn't been in danger in the first place because of him.  
After he saved her, she could over see his flaws.

She relized she had drifted away in her own thoughts again and when she looked up, Stefan and Klaus were gone, but she could still here them yell at each other in Klaus' office further down the hall.

Matt satt down on her bed and stroke her blond curls.

"I'm okay Matt, really."

He just smiled at her.

"Yeah, you might not be after I tell you this..." He said after a whiles thinking.

She gave him a suspicious look.

"But you do _not_ get to judge me, okay? Because I saw how you looked at Klaus!"

"Okay, okay! I wont judge you!"

"Okay, so I've kind of been... I'm kind of in a..." He looked a little ashamed.

"Maaaatt... Don't stall it." She said with a voice that could be a rulers.

"Okay, so I'm kind of in a relationship with..." His face got even more ashamed and he looked away.

"With who?!" Now she was just curious. Who could it be?

Matt looked like he had gotten over the fact that he was ashamed of his new girlfriend and said with a determined voice:

"With Rebekkah..."

"_MATT!_"

"We said no judging!"

"I'm not judging!"

"Yes you are!"

She hit him with a pillow as an answer. Caroline laughed when she realized her pillow had just thrown Matt of the bed and down on the floor.  
Matt said with a smile on his face and got up on the bed again. "Can you please not hit me again, with or without a pillow, because your vamp-powers are all over the place."

Caroline smiled back at him.

"Don't flatter yourself, I could have easily beaten you up even as a human."

"It's good to have you back, Caroline."

"Oh, please. You weren't even aware that I was missing because of all your hot sex with Rebekkah!" Caroline teased.

Matt looked a little mortified and scratched the back of his head. Caroline could see the guilt in his face.

"Really?!" She half angry, half amused screamed. "You really weren't aware that I was missing because you were to busy with your new girlfriend?!" She hit him with the pillow again, but this time he had a firmer grip of the bed and didn't fall off.

"Aou! Caroline! I thought we had a deal!"

"Well that was before I got some new information... Now you're dead!" She took a very firm grip of her pillow and attacked a laughing Matt as she said the last words of the sentence.

* * *

Katherine was hyperspeeding through the whole house. Looking everywhere to make sure she didn't leave _any_ trace of herself. She had already cleaned the house twice and all of her stuff was already stuffed into a small bag she was going to be taking with her.

She looked at the watch for the millionth time in the past hours. "Crap!" She exclaimed stressed when she saw what the time was. "Oh, crap! Crap! Crap! She hurried downstairs and saw how a car drove into the driveway at the front.

Katherine looked around her to find another exit and was soon out on the back though one of the downstairs windows. She could hear her dopplegänger and the bitch-witch talking inside the house and she ran, as fast as she could. She had to get away from there.

When she reached the Wickery bridge she suddenly felt pain in her right shoulder.

"You didn't think you could get away with this, Katerina?" a familiar voice whispered in her ear at the same time as the stake in her shoulder was twisted and turned to hurt more.

"Crap!" Katherine exclaimed for the fifth and last time this night.

**Sorry havn't posted in a very long time now. I've got a lot on my plait and havn't been able to write as much as I've been wanting to. I also have had a hard time writing this chapter because I needed to know how to go from the last chapter to where I want my story to be.  
So instead I've been writing a lot in future chapters like who the mysterious Alex is.  
I hope you enjoyed chapter five and please review it! Hopefully it wont take me this long to write chapter six, which is already in progress.**


	6. The Daughter - Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Life is like a vampire with a human; it sucks**

Katherine breathed slowly as he pulled the thick wooden stake out of her body.

"You didn't have to do that!" She yelled at the man standing in front of her.

"Katerina... I thought you knew better than to play your doppelgänger by now. You can't trick me and you definitely can't trick Niklaus. So what was your plan? To figure out what we were up to and use it against us? Or maybe to hide in plain sight?"

"No, I wasn't... I didn't want to be here! All I wanted was to skip town, but they made me stay here!"

"Don't play games with me, Katerina." He said calmly as he drove another stake through her stomach.

"I'm telling you the truth! What would I get out of lying in this position?!"

"You tell me. And Katerina, this is starting to get annoying. We've been doing this for past  
three days, and you know as well as I do that I can literally keep this going forever. Don't you think it's time to get over yourself and just tell me what you're plan was so I can stop this torture. Remember, this hurts me _almost _as much as it hurts you. Or not."

As the man injected small amounts of vervain here and there on her body, memories started to flow back into her mind. Piece by piece Katherine remembered the reason she was lying here, tied to a giant rock inside a moldy cave. Not really his typical style for torture chamber, but when it was someone you want to hide really well, you take a place that no one will ever expect you to be in. She was speaking from her own personal experience of course.

All of her thoughts went in short pulses:  
She was going out of town. Why? She liked it here. They were coming back. Who? Who was coming back?

He hit her arm with a stake.

"T-t-t, Katerina. You know better than to ignore me." He said with his annoyingly calm but angry voice.

"I'm...Not...Ignoring you..." Her voice had a hard time coming through. Her breath was heavy, her lips were dry as hell and she was hungry. So hungry...

"Then why aren't you answering my lovely questions?"

"I'm... Not sure..." He drove vervain dipped stakes in her shoulder, her feet and her  
stomach.

Her pleading scream echoed through the cave and the tunnel system. He looked at her with a cruel and amused smile that told her just how much he enjoyed seeing her in pain.

"Now we're getting somewhere..." He twisted the stakes and pushed them further into her body.

The stakes didn't have the same effect on her this time. She kept quiet, knowing it would piss him off and that he would make a mistake.

The stunt had almost the effect she wanted. He got furious.

"Now tell me Katerina! Why are you back in Mystic Falls?!" He cut her arm with a knife that came out of nowhere and pushed down vervain in the wounds.

She gave up as the pain got too overwhelming and screamed another echoing scream before she answered his question.

"I can't remember anything! It's all in bits and pieces and I can't remember if you keep freaking torturing me!"

"Well then, I'll just have to make you remember." He leaned towards her and looked into her eyes.

"You'll remember..." He was interrupted by her obnoxious smile. "What?"

"Nothing. I just think someone has forgotten he has pumped me full of vervain for a very long time now and as we all know; compulsion doesn't work if the victim has vervain in their body, you moron!"

The man bent over her body and whispered in her ear right before he drove another stake through her body.

"Well then, Katerina, I was going to let you of easily but now... we'll just have to do this the hard way."

* * *

"Class. This is our new student Alex Phillips. Alex, why don't you tell the class something about yourself."

Alex sighed looked up from her perfectly made nails. She had done this so many times before and it was always the same crap in the beginning of every first lesson at a new school. Homeroom had basically become the place where she said 'Hi, my name is Alex I just moved here from blah, blah, blah, and I hope I will make lots of new friends here!' and everybody looked very not so much interested in who the hell she was or what she was doing here, they just wanted to get out of school as quickly as possible.

She opened her mouth to start with the phrase 'Hi, my name is Alex' but was interrupted by the door opening and two girls flew in.

"We're so sorry for being late Mr. Frappuccino, but we got stuck in traffic on the way here." the shorter one said.

"Well you should have left home earlier then. Write an essay on tardiness in a thousand words and have it on my desk by tomorrow. And let that be a lesson for the both of you."

The taller one turned around so that Alex could see her face, and made a dissatisfied sound.

Alex was stunned. She knew that it wasn't who she was looking for, but it was pretty close.

"So, like I was telling the class before you guys came in and got yourself an essay to do and just because of that look you're giving me Elena, you'll also have one week's detention, this is our new student Alex Phillips who was just about to tell us about herself. Alex, sweetheart?" Mr. Frappuccino's face got the same color as a yummy heart when all of his blood went from his high-level boner to his face. My new classmates first looked shocked and then started bursting one at a time into laughter.

Elena and her shorter friend Alex was suspecting was Bonnie Bennet, the town's newbie witch who came from a long line of really newbie witches who everyone thought were really powerful, even though they weren't, exchanged weird looks before sitting down next to the blond vampire called Caroline and the Salvatore brother. The group all started whispering and Alex tried her best to hear what they were talking about.

Mr. Frappuccino loudly cleared his throat and turned to Alex yet another time to tell her to present herself.

"Like I've been saying: Alex, could you please present yourself a little?"

"You forgot sweetheart!" An idiotic jock yelled through the classroom.

The already embarrassed Mr. Frappuccino's face went even red-er and he turned mortified away from the class and started writing things on the board behind his desk.

Alex would almost have felt bad for the poor teacher who probably had enough crap whispering about him as it was because of his name being Frappuccino and all and he certainly didn't need a pedophile rumor on that pile, but it was all just to hilarious. She realized he still wanted her to present herself and she turned towards her laughing classmates.

"Hi, as you all know by now, my name is Alex Phillips and I might have middle name somewhere that is sweetheart..." The class burst in to more over excessive laughter at her wisely selected poor joke.

"But I rather go by Alex, if that's okay with you guys. 'A' also works fine, no similarity to Pretty Little Liars..." More laughter.

"Anyway, I just moved here from Washington and before that I was living in L.A, New York, Stockholm, Oslo, Sydney, Moscow, Tokyo, Mexico City, Rome, Paris and a hell of a lot of other places I don't like to mention because of various reasons. As you might have realized, I've moved around a lot. My dad was an ambassador and my mom a Navy lieutenant. Hopefully this will be my last high school before graduating, so I may have time to actually befriend some of you."

A brown haired, brown eyed cheerleaders hand flew straight up in the air.

"Yes?"

"You said they _were_. What did you mean by that? Did they quit or something?"

Alex pretended to get sad and let a tear fall down her cheek.

"No" She said and let her voice crack at the exact right moment. "They... Th-they died last summer..." The whole class' faces were extremely amusing. Everyone just looked so shocked and the irritating cheerleader who had asked the question looked like she was about to throw up.

"OMG! I'm so very, truly sorry!" She squeaked.

"It's okay" Alex answered and acted like she was recovering from the _tuff _question. "You asked and it's been over a year. It was hard at first losing them both at the same time in a shooting like that, but I'm kind of on the way of recovering now."

"So, if your parents are dead, where do you live?" A guy's voice asked. The jock immediately got smacked in the head by numerous of girls around him.

"OMG Tyler, you do not just ask someone something like that!" A new, blond cheerleader who sounded like she missed the brain store on the way out. "You have to say it gentler like this:" The girl turned around from Tyler who sat behind her, towards Alex who was still standing next to Mr. Frappuccino's desk. "So, if your parents aren't, you know... _Not with us anymore" _she whispered the last part and confirmed Alex' suspicions about her IQ-level. "...Where _do_ you live?"

A numerous of voices sighed with the sentence "Shut up Jessica!" or "What the hell Jess?!"

"It's cool" Alex said. She knew these questions would come up sooner or later and it wasn't really like they were very 'touchy' for her. Plus, she had already answered them at so many schools, at so many first days, for so many years now, with the exact same story. So it wasn't really like she wasn't prepared for them.

"I lived with my grandma in Oslo for two months after they died, and then I was moved to New York where my cousins live. But they didn't have money enough to keep me and themself alive, because I didn't have access to my trust fund yet, so they put me in the system. And as soon as I was in the system I fought to get out and I was declared my own legal guardian four months ago."

"Cool" The Tyler kid exclaimed. Loud smacks were heard when the girls around him, hit him with their books again.

Mr. Frappuccino had now finished his writing on the board, he had probably written more and slower than he had to so he had an excuse to not look at the class until his face was less red and his boner less up.

"Thank you Alex. If you need to talk to someone about our parents, I can show you were the counselors office is, after the lesson."

"That's not all he's gonna show her..." That Tyler kid really was annoying.

"Thank you, sir, but I'm fine."

"Okay then. You can sit next to Dana who will be your guide around school today."

The annoying brunette cheerleader waved to her and smiled like crazy. Alex took a seat next to her.

"Well then, should we start with some information on this week..." Mr. Frappuccino clapped his excited hands and put on his most perky teacher voice again and looked like he tried to make the class forget he called a student sweetheart and got a very visible boner from looking at her.

* * *

Alex could barely hear they were talking about over Dana's loud attempts to show her around school. Something that failed before it even had started, since

Alex showed no interest in Dana at all, mostly because 1: she already knew everything there was to know about this school including where everything was and how to get there, and 2: she was more interested in hearing what the tight "help-I'm-a-vampire-club" had to say.

"_So? Do you think it's her?_" The blond, handsome football player who was clearly the only human in the group, asked.

"_What do you mean?_" Bonnie the loser witch asked.

Oh God, This was worse than she had suspected the loser Bennet witch was not only an über-loser witch, she was also the world's second greatest idiot! The world's greatest idiot was her ex-boyfriend who was just so stupid for not getting why…. Okay, let's just _not_ go there.

"He was asking if you guys were all thinking the same thing; if I might be the new vampire in town! You moron!" Alex almost shouted before realizing that it would ruin everything. She had to gain there confidence first and then ask them if they could help her find what she had been looking for since the 1890:s.

Because that's what she was here for, finding out if the Salvatore brothers and the Petrova doppelgänger new something.

"_I meant if you guys think she's the new…" _Matt looked like he was looking for the best adjective to describe her with.

"Awesome? Bad-ass? Supercool? Extremely creative?" Alex whispered to herself.

"_Ruthless psycho-killer vampire in town?"_ Caroline filled in.

"Okay, so not really what I was going for. But ruthless psycho-killer vampire is okay, I can work with that rep." Alex said and shook her shoulders.

"What?" Dana asked and looked really confused.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Dana still looked weird. "I'm a self-talker, okay? Since my parents died I've had no one to talk to, so I kind of talk to myself a lot." Dana's face turned to a big, relieved smile.

"Oh, okay! Then I understand. But don't you have any friends?"

Alex acted like a very emotional person every time there was a question about her past. She had learned early on, back in the day, that if you don't want people to ask questions about your past, you let them know some stuff that is kind of heavy, and then act like you don't want to talk about it because you're still sad. It worked every single time since everyone were so "understanding" and "caring". Ahhh, the beauty of humans and their big, bloody.., yummy….. hearts…

"OMG, look! Here we have some of this schools kind of legacies!" Dana woke her up from her daydreaming. Alex looked up and saw the "gang" stand in front of her. "Alex, this is Caroline Forbes, Matt Donovan, Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennet, Stefan Salvatore and Tyler Lockwood, they're kind of Mystic Falls high school's royalty. And you guys all know Alex from homeroom right?"

"Yeah!" They all said in a perfect union and reached out their hands to shake hers.

"Wow! You guys must have known each other for like forever to get such a perfect union!"

Alex smiled and shook every single one's hand. When she got to Bonnie she saw how her face went from concentration to disappointment in a second when she didn't see death by touching Alex.

Oh no, you little bitch, Alex thought, your loser magictricks won't work on me!

Everybody laughed and explained all the stuff about Matt, Caroline, Bonnie and Elena being friends since as long as they can remember and that Stefan and

Tyler joined the click later, that Alex already knew all about. So instead of listening, she saw how Stefan's eyes met Bonnie's and she shook her head to confirm that Alex wasn't the vampire, and then Stefan passing that on to Caroline and so on. Eventually the whole group had stopped with the awkward laughing and they all looked very disappointed.

"Well, we should be going to are classes now. See you later Alex, Dana." Stefan nodded and the group started walking away.

Before they had come even as far as a dozen feet, Tyler turned around and yelled "Oh, I almost forgot! I'm having a party on Friday after the first game and you're both welcome! I hope I'll see you there!"

"Smart to yell it out in the hallway like that." Alex muttered.

"Why do you sound so ironic when you say that?"

"Well now the whole school knows about it." Alex explained in an attempt to look like the poor infant girl who'd never been to any parties in her life.

"Well, the whole school already knew about it, but no one ever gets an invite! I mean it's a Lockwood party at the Lockwood mansion! The only people who get an invite are the royalties and the football players!" Dana seemed to be all up and above about this party. Like a high school party filled with drunk high school kids were something to be excited about. "So, are you going?"

"No, I don't think so. I mean, I have _all_ of this new homework I have to take care of… And I also have to get into the fact that I'm living in a whole new town, again…" Alex stalled. "But you can go without me, if you want to."

"Want to?! Of course I want to! I _have _to go to this party! But I can't go without you! The only reason Tyler Lockwood… OMG _Tyler Lockwood_ just _invited_ us to his party at his _mansion_ is because of you! So you _have _to go!" Dana said it like it would be the most catastrophic thing in the world to miss a Lockwood party, so Alex said reluctantly yes.

"OMG! We're going to a _Lockwood _party! _INVITED_!" Dana jumped upside down and continued jumping all the way to class.

Quietly Alex whispered "Oh please, kill me now."


	7. The Daughter - Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Cray cray is the way**

Stefan looked confused at Bonnie.

"You want me to hide _your_ piece of trash very well, so _you_ can't find it?!"

"Yeah. Exactly." Bonnie answered and tried to make "puppy-dog-eyes", but failed drastically.

"Why the hell would I do that?!" He yelled, annoyed by her attempt.

"To… Help out a friend..?" She looked like she knew that he would throw that idea in the trash pile.

"Yeah… How about no." He pushed the cheap necklace back in her hand. "You know as well as I do that we're no longer friends Bonnie. Not since you ran off to Europe when your friends needed you. You only thought about what was good for you!" He shocked Bonnie by yelling like an overprotective boyfriend. "Did you ever even _consider_ staying home when your best friend's boyfriend dumped her, because he was in love with you?!" Stefan pushed her into the wall. She ran through it since he had pushed harder than he intended.

"Do you _really_ think Caroline would have wanted me her when Tyler left her for _me_?! Snap out of that fantasy you have Stefan!" Stefan was now not the only one in the house yelling.

"Oh I think she _did_! You just didn't listen to what she said! For one, did you know that she was the one who suggested that he should go after you if he had feelings for you, since she knew he didn't have any for her anymore!" Stefan grabbed her and lifted her up so that her eyes were in the same height as his.

"W-what?"

"Yeah, because _that's_ how good of a friend she is! It hurt her like hell that her boyfriend was in love with her best friend, but she let him go because she knew how you felt about him and that she shouldn't keep you two apart!" He straightened his arm to the side and released his grip of her, which resulted in her, flying through the room's door.

"No! You're lying! That's _not _what happened!" She tried to get away from the furious Stefan who came rushing against her.

"How would you know?! You weren't here to find out!" He now kicked her threw the room and made a new hole in the wall on the same wall as before.

"Damn it, Stefan!" She yelled. "Learn to control your vamp-powers or I'll have to use my witchy once!"

Stefan stepped into the hole and picked up Bonnie.

"Why did you go to Europe Bonnie?! And don't say to run away from Tyler, because we both know that's a lie!" He yelled and through her out of the hole and out on the living room floor, trashing everything in her way.

"I _can't_ tell you Stefan!" She breathed angrily after pushing a big part of what used to be the couch, off of her.

"What do you mean you can't tell me?" He had calmed down enough not to throw her through the house again, but not enough to not yell like at crazy person.

"Well… I went to this place in Europe (that I can't tell you about) and I met these people (that I can't tell you about) to find a solution to a problem (that I can't tell you about). So to sum everything up: I can't tell you a rat's ass!"

"Well okay then." He helped her up and she quickly removed all of the dust from her clothes with a couple of sweeps with her hand. "Sorry for trashing your house…" He looked so ashamed of his work that Bonnie had no other choice than to say:

"It's okay."

He looked up at her. "No, it isn't! I shouldn't have lost my mind like that!"

She smiled at him with a little secretively smile. "No really, it's okay. Look around you Stefan."

"What?" He looked around in Bonnie's recently trashed-by-him house, and found to his confusion that nothing was broken. "H-how?" he was stunned by the amount of power it must have taken her to repair all of that without moving an inch.

"Well let's just say that I learned a few tricks on my trip to Europe. And I also learned how to take care of the problem I can't tell you about. So how about you go and hide this very important piece of trash very carefully for me now?"

* * *

"So, have you decided whether or not you're going to tell me why you're here?"

"Go to hell." Katherine breathed and blew a dark curl from her face. Her kidnapper had untied her some time ago but she still wasn't able to leave to filthy cave. There was a spell cast on the cave that made it impossible for a vampire to leave it, even though the man seemed to have a not so hard time coming and going as he pleased. He smiled a ruthless grin and left the cave's entrance to leave her alone for the first time since the kidnapping and she was so thankful for the few moments of non-torture she got.

Katherine started to think why she was in this position in the first place. Under the last couple of, what she assumed was hours, her memory had started to flood in. But something stopped her from telling anyone about it. Something like a spell...

Bonnie! Bonnie the freaking bitch-witch! Of course! She probably put a spell on her that night at the barn.

_How_ could she have been so stupid? How could she _not_ have seen that coming? It was like _the_ most common Bonnie the bitch-witch Bennet move _ever_!

She looked up when she heard _his_ voice outside her cave again.

"_I'm just going to check if she is awake or if she has passed out again." _The voice came even closer, and Katherine thought she might have something to gain from being "passed out", but a _lot_ to lose if she was awake.

He came inside her cave and injected a mild dose of vervain in her artery. She could hold a straight, sleeping face since pain almost didn't affect her at all anymore. She had become next to immune against vervain now, the only thing that really hurt her was the stakes. But thankfully he didn't try to stake her, at least not for now, and he left the cave to stand outside. She could hear the sound of his restless walking in the grass.

"_Okay, she's out. What do you want Niklaus?" _

Silence. More restless steps.

"_I don't know how much longer I can keep doing this. I know you want me to find out if she pulled the horrible and terrifying stunt on your beloved Caroline, but I love this woman…" _Katherine took a deep breath. Did he just say what she thought he said? Did he just admit that he loved her? "…_just as much as you love Caroline and this is not just torture for her!" _

Then why was he doing this?! Why wouldn't he just let her go? And did they _really_ think she might have kidnapped Caroline and tortured her? Why the _hell_ would she do that? "_I'm serious Nik, I'm not gonna do this anymore! I'm just gonna release…"  
_

_"Elijah? What are_ you_ doing here?" _Stefan's voice interrupted Elijah's conversation with his brother.

"_I have to go, brother. I will talk to you about this later." _ Elijah's steps walked towards the cave's entering and he covered it badly with his body. "_I'm just…"_

"_Who's in there Elijah?" _ Stefan's voice sounded mad. And _extremely_ annoyed.

"_No one Stefan. Just walk away and forget that you were ever here." _The Original vampire said the last sentence in a very monotone voice which suggested that he tried to compel his fellow vampire.

"_Yeah, that's not gonna work on me Elijah. I've been constantly feeding myself vervain since your brother thought it would be a good idea to compel me to turn my humanity off."  
_

_"Well it was worth a try."_ Both of the alfamale-ish vampires laughed a very cold, uninviting laugh.

"_All this avoiding the subject isn't going to work, so just tell who's in there and let me do what I came here to do, and then I'll be out of your way. Deal?"  
_

Elijah sighed deeply. _"Fine. It's Kater…"_

A swoosh flew through the wind and then Stefan was by her side, shaking her body. "Katherine! Katherine! Wake up!"

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" She opened her eyes and tried to lift her hands to take Stefan's of her, but was too weak and they fell down again. He smiled a sad smile and pulled away some of her disheveled dark curls from her dirty face and dry lips. "This is not what I had in mind for you when you were leaving town."

"We… I mean Niklaus, thinks that _she_ might have been the one who tortured Caroline, so I've been demanded to torture the truth out of her ever since we found out that she's been acting like Elena for the last couple of months."

"Well you can release her now!" Stefan said angrily. "She didn't do it! She's been with me the whole time Caroline was kidnapped, looking for the new vampire in town!"

Katherine looked surprised at him. "You knew?"

He smiled again. "Well, not at first. But after a while I started noticing these little details that made me think. And then I thought 'Bonnie wouldn't just leave without someone', so I started investigating a little…" His smile had grown bigger. "But most of all I noticed that I wasn't as annoyed by your presence as I would have been by Elena's."

Katherine smiled back at him.

"Well I have to call Niklaus and tell him about this new information." Elijah said and interrupted their moment. He gave her a "we have a lot to talk about" look, and left.

"Okay, so thanks for that. And for noticing that I was me. But now I have to ask you; what are you doing here? I mean I heard you had something you had to do..? Not that I was listening or anything…"

"So you heard that…" He got up and helped her to get sit up. "I'm just going to get some blood for you, so you can regain you strength, and _then_ we can talk."

He went to the opening of the cave and turned around. "I have bloodbags in my car. It'll just take a minute, I'll be right back!" He made himself ready to run to the car and back, but as soon as he started he fell on his back. Stefan looked confused up on the entrance.

"What the...?"

"Oh crap! The spell probably works on you too!"

"What s… Oh no!"

"Yeah… So, how about that explanation you were gonna tell me?" She fired a big smile towards him and patted a little on the big rock she'd been tied to. "It gets kind of comfy here after a while…"

* * *

Austin finished the last part of his painting.

"So...?" He said with a flirting smile.

"So, what?" His audience asked. She was new at the school and the love of his life. At least he thought so. He just couldn't resist her; he would do _anything_ for her. Absolutely _anything_. He loved her smile, her style, her hair and her eyes. Especially those eyes. Whenever he looked into them, it felt like he lost control of his own body. Like he'd stop at nothing to make her smile, to make her happy. That was love right? Feeling like you can't stop yourself from doing anything she asked?

"So, do you like it?" He tried so hard not to lean forward and kiss her right now. She was so close, just a few inches away. He could feel her breath on his cheek and smell the green apple in her shampoo.

"Well that depends..." She came even closer and put her arms around him.

"That depends on what?" He came closer so that he wouldn't have to lean as much to kiss her.

She kissed his lips carefully but soon started to crave for more. Her soft, perfect, red lips touched his so... Not anymore. She had pulled away and now looked into his moss green eyes with her deep blue.

"It depends on if you're going to scream." Her hands pulled through his blond hair and she smiled so sexy at him. "Will you scream?"

Austin's pupils enlarged massively.

"I will not scream." He admitted quietly and looked down at her feet. She took her hands from his hair and put it under his chin. The girl with the brown waves and deep blue eyes pushed his chin up and made him look at her. Her hands weren't soft and gentle anymore, like they had been when they pulled through his blond hair or when they carefully stroke over his face.

"And why won't you scream?" She only held one hand under his chin now and played with her hair with the other hand. Even though she only held up his head with one hand, her strength was no less than it had been with both of her hands.

"Because I love you, you're my soulmate and you'll be mine if I always do as you ask." He said with a groggy expression over his face.

"And more?" He looked down at the floor again, ashamed, but then quickly up to her face when he remembered she didn't like it when you didn't speak to her face.

"More?" He now looked really confused; he couldn't understand why she was asking for more.

"Yes, more."

"But love, you never ask me to say more."

"In your last moments, that now are blessed with me being in them, you're allowed to say more."

"Of course, my love, I will do so." Austin felt the awaited feeling of having no control anymore. He sighed happily and let her be in charge. "You're eyes, they're so magical. And so is your sexy body, beautiful hair and the rest of your appearance. I love you because you're so stunning that it's compelling." The girl in front of him that he claimed was the love of his life, smiled beautifully at his choice of words.

"Yes, compelling would be the right word." Austin didn't understand what was so funny with his choice of words; he just knew he was happy because she was happy.

Red lips touched his ear as she whispered "Thank you" in it.

Her lips lowered location and kissed his neck. A soft, sexual feeling went through Austin's body. He just wanted her to continue, he loved this foreplay, but what he really wanted was to feel the satisfaction of her being fed, her being happy. He never felt the pain, just satisfaction for the both of them. He loved her, he would do anything for her.

The tall, blond artistic guy with moss green eyes moaned of pleasure when the girl of his dreams sucked the life out of him. He did not scream and he did not fight back.

The girl ripped Austin's neck apart and let the blood find its way through the air. She looked at the painting he had painted for her and saw how the bloodsplatter covered almost the whole thing.

"Now that's what I call a painting." She said, stroke her hand over the painting and licked the blood of her fingers, one by one. She stepped over the boy's drained body and laughed a cruel laugh.

"Nice to meet you." she said and lifted up the boy's hand.

"I'm Alex, what's your name?" She shook the body's hand and changed her voice so it sounded like Austin's.

"Hi Alex! My name is Dead, Very Dead." Alex laughed hysterically as she left the room with the deceased boy.


	8. The Daughter - Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Who am I? I am Waldo.**

"So if I've got this all right now: bitch-witch…"

"Stop calling her that."

"…asked you to hide that crappy necklace with unknown purpose. And then you and the bitch-witch…"

"Stop calling her that."

"…trashes her house. And _then_ you apologize, the bitch-witch…"

"Stop calling her that."

"…somehow repairs her home without even blink and then she convinces you to do what she wanted you to do from the start?" Katherine said. "Correct?"

"Yes." Stefan answered.

"I've gotta give it to you, that bitch-witch…"

"Stop calling her that."

"…is getting good." Katherine got up from the cold rock they used as a couch and started looking at the cave's walls like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Yeah, she is." Stefan said. "And if you didn't get it the first four times I said it, 'stop calling her that!'"

"Calling her what, Stefan?" Katherine asked and turned around. Her face looked all innocent, but Stefan had learned to see through that façade a very long time ago.

Stefan sighed. "You know what you're calling her." He said.

"No, what do I call her Stefan?" She flirted with him and put on the same charm as he once fell in love with as a human.

"Just stop calling her 'bitch-witch' okay?" He said a bit irritated.

"Well isn't she?"

Katherine got the answer she was looking for when Stefan didn't answer, looked down to the ground and then changed the subject.

"So, where do you think I should hide this hideous thing?" He said and got up from the rock as well.

She shook her shoulders. "I don't know. It's you task, not mine. I couldn't care less about a trashy necklace that should not have seen a day in this world after the 80:s."

"Well, be like that then. But remember: bitchy girls don't get blood from Stefan's car." He used a voice that he knew would provoke her since it was the same one he used when he talked to small kids.

As he thought; she gave him a very angry look and went to the left side of the rock they'd been sitting on before. She took the ugly necklace from his hand, shoved up a handful of dirt, put the necklace in the hole that appeared and then buried it under the dirt she had previously dug up.

"A basic procedure. Are you happy now?" She said angrily

"Very." He smiled a little mocking smile. "No, actually, could you do it a little more to the left. That would be really helpful. Thank you."

"Oh you mean like this?" She said and attacked him in an attempt to tickle him.

He defended himself and they rolled around on the ground, laughing and tickling each other.

"Doesn't this look cozy?" Elijah's voice filled the cave with jealousy.

"Elijah? What are you doing here?" Katherine asked, sounding like a wife who just got caught by her husband in the bed with someone else. She had forgotten all about the torture he had been performing on her for days.

"I came back when I realized that you two were locked inside these caves. So, how about it? Do you want to get out of here?" He said.

"Yeah, that would be great." Katherine answered.

"Exactly. And I have to get to school." Stefan said to everyone's surprise.

"Well then. Just put on these…" He gave them each a ring with a rainbow colored jewel in it. "And you should be good to go."

"Thank you." Katherine said to Elijah when they finally got out of the cave.

Stefan disappeared as soon as he saw the daylight and two seconds later they recognized the sound of his car driving away.

"Could you give me a ride home?" She asked. "I'm too weak to get home on my own from here.

"Sure." He looked guilty when he understood why she wasn't strong enough. He was going to say something about it, put changed his mind when he realized that it was better just to leave that subject behind them.

"You want a bloodbag?" He offered instead.

She lit up a bit. "Blood would really not be the worst thing right now." She said as they wandered through the thick, green forest towards his car. They didn't get more than a hundred feet before she collapsed and he had to pick her up and carry her the rest of the way.

* * *

"What the hell happened?!" Caroline rushed to Stefan who sat outside their high school with the rest of the gang, watching the police carry out a black bodybag.

"He, she, it, got to one of the students. Austin Chase. Did you know him?" Stefan answered with a low, brooding voice.

"No, not really. But I mean, who did? He was that art geek, right? The one who always kept him for himself?" Caroline asked the question to the school building like it would give her an answer. But at least it was better than to look on the gang and see how Stefan sat as far away from Elena's seductive face as possible, Matt calling Rebekah to see if she got any info and to talk dirty for about ten minutes, and the disgusting sight of Bonnie crying into Tyler's comforting chest.

"Yeah, exactly. But I could have sworn that the new chick had become friends with him." Caroline didn't need to turn around to know how Tyler's face looked when he said it. She didn't want to make him think that she still had feelings for him, but she was still mad at him so she just turned around towards them with the bitchiest face she could and a matching voice.

"I told you guys it was something sketchy with her!" She had, unaware of it, turned against Bonnie, who snapped as she understood what she meant.

"My powers _are not off_! They've been working just fine! So if that Alex chick is a vampire, I would have known!"

"Oh, you're _so_ full of yourself! It's so freaking annoyingly irritating!" Caroline vented.

"Isn't it always annoying when someone's irritating?" Bonnie grinned.

"Well not _annoyingly_!" As soon as she had said it, Caroline realized how childish it sounded and wished that she could take it back since there was no way that

Bonnie would pass up a chance to mock her to death.

"You know" Bonnie said with just that mocking voice Caroline had suspected, while letting go of Tyler and walking towards her ex-best friend. "Just because you put a '_ly_' at the end of the word doesn't really make it a whole new word." She grinned in her face and then turned around again to go back to her moron boyfriend who was laughing like a donkey.

The next thing Caroline knew, she had lost control of her body and was attacking the very surprised dark-haired witch. It took the strength of both Elena and Stefan to pull her away from Bonnie but not even that was enough when she saw how Tyler protectively put his arm around her newfound nemesis, so Rebekah had to step in with her Original strength. All three of them, Rebekah, Stefan and Elena, had to push her down to the ground and keep her down long enough for Matt to yell "Caroline snap out of it!" in her ear.

She stopped kicking and screaming and gave Stefan an ashamed look. He replied it with looking very uncomfortable and turning away from her. So did also

Elena, Rebekah and Matt. Tyler's face was just filled with hatred and despite towards her. I his arms stood Bonnie barely up on her own. No actually, scratch that, she didn't stand on her own at all and her upper body leaned on Tyler in a very weird way.

Caroline didn't understand what was happening until she saw the bite mark on Bonnie's almost blue neck. Her face was so pale you could think she was made of ice. Caroline let a horrible thought slip through her mind and it wasn't until afterwards that she realized she had thought it out loud.

Everyone looked horrified at her and she slowly got up and brushed the sand of her violet summerdress. She was numb; she just couldn't feel a thing.

Everything went in slowmotion as she turned around, picked up her beige schoolbag and walked towards the school. She didn't turn around to see the disgusted faces of her friends who did everything they could to keep Bonnie alive, and she didn't stop until she had disappeared around the corner. Then she just fell down to the ground again and stated crying. She had never felt anything as soft and comforting as the schools stone walls at that moment and she leaned against it like it was her mom.

How could everything turn out this way? They had it so well last year, but that was before everything suddenly came crashing down like a faulty spaceship.

First Elena went all crazy about the fact that Stefan didn't love her back and decided to try to commit suicide. Then her mom mysteriously died in some drug raid she had been called in to do in a mansion just outside of Mystic Falls. And then on top of that, her best friend is suddenly telling her that her boyfriend made a move on her and that he shouldn't be trusted and that she did have feelings for him but that she wasn't going to act on them and even if she wasn't, she thought it would be unfair to Caroline to be together with someone who clearly was in love with someone else. So she confronted him, he said it was true, and at the same time as that happened, both of her best friends left town for Europe without telling anyone but letting everyone believe that Elena was still in town by blackmailing Katherine into acting like her.

And then they came back and Bonnie started sucking mouth with Tyler before she even had a chance to unpack her bags.

Oh, and she almost forgot the thing that really made this fall the worst one ever, which is nothing less than the fact that she got kidnapped, possibly tortured and now she's missing two weeks of her life and also living with the new sociopathic, homicidal and ferocious sheriff who she may or may not have feelings for.

How the hell did her life get so messed up? It was so simple before, just her and her parents living under one roof without the gay stuff, she had friends she could trust, there was no boy trouble or messy vampire issues. Life was just plain and simple.

" 'The icequeen finally turned to ice, huh?' Nice way to make your friends pull away even more." Klaus appeared around the corner and made her stand up as soon as he saw her sitting there, drowning in self-pity. "And Bonnie's doing fine now by the way, I gave her some of my blood and she seemed to have recovered just fine since she's now trash talking you like the pain in the ass she's always been." He took her hand and dragged her into his arms and just held her there, just so she would know that he would always be there for her.

She looked up in his eyes to see if she could find the answer of the question she was so afraid of asking. He started croon a classical melody he'd learned in the early eighteen twenties, and then slowly started to move with the melody. Before Caroline knew it, they were dancing a soft waltz to his crooning behind Mystic Falls High with its stone walls as hard and cold as the hearts of the unforgiving and judging people inside.

After a while, his crooning stopped but they didn't stop dancing. It was like they just couldn't get enough of each other's presence. Everything was perfect, he was perfect. But as always in Caroline's life, when something was perfect, it just couldn't stay perfect. The moment they had got ruined by the annoying school bell ringing and reminding her that she had to get to class.

She pulled slowly away from him and turned around to get her bag. "Thank you" She said. "And I think I said 'Oh look, the icequeen finally turned into ice herself, how poetic.'" She could hear his laughter even though she knew he tried to not let it out.

"Indeed you did, Love." he said, just an inch from her ear.

She smiled towards him and gave him a light push with her shoulder to get by him. "I have to get to class" She whispered and hoped he would stop her.

She didn't even get two feet before he took her hand, turned her around and pulled her against him. Her beige, soft bag fell of her arm and landed with a thud on the ground. He lifted up one of her blond curls and put it behind her ear. His hand slipped down on her cheek and pulled her face closer to his. She looked him in the eyes and noticed something in that blue color she'd never seen before; love.

When their lips touched, Caroline though she was going to explode. All the feelings she had tried to deny for so long came rushing to the surface and she put them all out there in this one kiss. His lips were so soft and gentle, and everything else disappeared. There was nothing in this universe that existed except for their lips.

He pulled away from her and the urge to pull him back in was almost irresistible. Nothing had ever made her as happy as she was in this moment. She was euphoric.

Klaus played softly with her hair and stroke his thumb over her cheek. He was smiling. Not his usual cocky smile, but an actual smile, with actual feelings.

"I've got to go." She said reluctantly.

"I know." He said and pulled her even closer.

She looked up in his eyes for the third time this day and was yet again overwhelmed by all the love in his eyes. She kissed him quickly on the mouth and he let go of her. She picked up her bag and started walking away from him again, wishing that he wouldn't let her go this time either. He heart stopped when he heard him call her name behind her.

"Caroline?"

She turned around and smiled the most beautiful smile.

"Yeah?" She said.

"I love you." He said and smiled just as beautiful back.

Caroline thought that her body would explode any second now, because she was too happy for it to hold it in.

"I love you too." She said, turned around and ran into the school as the bell rang for the second and last time.


	9. The Daughter - Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Everything is fair in love and scheming**

Rebekah stepped out of her red Toyota and repeatedly cursed the weather as the rain flood down and destroyed her hair. Annoyed by the pouring rain she walked as fast as she could towards the city hall without giving herself up as a vampire to the humans around her.

She had gotten called in for another council meeting and for some reason the rest of the council had forbidden her from going to school until the situation with the new vampire was solved.

She stepped inside and met the face of a man that she could have sworn was her brother if it wasn't for that happy expression on his face.

"Rebekah!" He lifted her up in a warm and friendly hug and then smiled a huge smile towards her when he finally put her down on the floor again. "I am so happy to see you, little sis!"

Rebekah took a step back and studied him very closely before she finally realized that the 'rainbows-unicorns-and-happiness-will-make-peace-o n-earth-with-big-hugs'-guy standing in front of her was in fact her big brother.

"Klaus…" She said suspiciously. "What on earth is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with _you_?" He asked and patted on her cheek for every syllable. "Now what's with this sour face of yours? Why don't we make it a much happier one!" He put his thumbs on each corner of her mouth and pulled them up so that her face was twisted in a grotesque smile.

Elijah's cold laugh echoed through the empty corridors. "Is this some kind of new torture technique, brother? Or do you just find it amusing to make our lovely sister look like an everyday whore who got her face burnt in a fire?"

"Elijah…" Klaus sighed amused.

"Eh, Elijah? Could you like help me out here or something? Like throwing this monster in the trash and getting my brother back from his journey to the land of the care bears!" Rebekah said.

"Care-a-lot?" Elijah said with an understanding voice.

"Care- what?" Rebekah answered.

"Care-a-lot! You know… The land where the care bears live?" Elijah said enthusiastically.

Rebekah got free from her silly looking brother's hands, sighed and put up a hand in front of Elijah's head.

"I am _not_ even gonna ask you how you know that." She passed by them both and opened the door to the big aula where the meeting was going to take place.

Luckily, no one was there yet and thankfully couldn't have heard the conversation she just had with her brothers.

"Are you two gonna mature and come to this meeting or do I have to lie to the council and say that the both of you are out of town for the day, due to some very important business in New Orleans?" She said.

Elijah sighed and grabbed Klaus' arm to drag him towards the aula.

"We're coming. Sadly, I just have to make our love-sick brother a hateful bastard again." He said and started talking about stuff that usually made Klaus extremely mad.

Rebekah rolled her eyes, shook her head and left the two of them out in the corridor, alone.

* * *

Alex left the schools area as soon as the bell ringed to tell them school was out for the day.

"So, what do you wanna do today?" Dana caught up with her somewhere around the parking lots but kept quiet until they had driven away and were half way down-town.

"I don't know? What do you feel like doing? I mean I would be up for more shopping but I think we got through every single crappy piece of clothing there is in this town." Alex said and took a right turn with her leather seated Porsche.

"We could always do what we were planning to do yesterday before you bailed on me!" The undertone in Dana's voice made it very clear that she didn't appreciate getting left behind.

"C'mon!" Alex yelled and stopped the deep blue car at a red light. "You can't still be mad at me for that! I've apologized like a _thousand_ times!" She stepped on the accelerator as the light turned to green again.

"Can you slow down a bit? You're scaring me when you're driving this fast, and by the way, weren't we going to the movie theater?" Dana said.

"No. I changed my mind. I'm gonna drop you off by the café and you'll have to walk the rest of the block home." Alex said in a very mad voice.

Dana's big brown eyes turned huge. "B-but! You can't be mad for me being a little pissed at you for ditching me yesterday!" Dana said in a failed attempt to defend herself from Alex's penetrating stare.

"Yes. Yes I can." Alex stopped the car right outside the café as she had said. "Especially since it seems like you can't accept my apology, even though I've apologized and apologized over and over just because you love the attention it gives you."

Dana looked guilty as charged when Alex mentioned the part about attention. She had really hit the right nerve and Dana looked like she could bitchslap Alex to the worlds end right there and then.

"So," Alex continued with a calm but angry voice, "get out of my car!"

A furious Dana opened the car's door and slammed it after she had stepped out of the vehicle. "Fine!" She yelled. "Be that way then!" And she walked away from the car with angry and determined steps.

* * *

A knocking on the car's window made Alex believe that Dana had come crawling back like the little underdog she was, which actually was very unlikely since Dana was very rancorous and wouldn't be crawling back until the next day.

She looked up and saw the very irritating and stupid jock Tyler Lockwood stand outside of her car. He was making gestures telling her to roll down the window, so she did.

"Sweet ride you have here." He said and leaned inside the car through the open window.

"Thanks." She said.

"I would give anything for a ride like this!" He said. "I mean maybe a little more masculine one, but still, it's a very nice car."

Alex saw how he almost burned holes in her keys and the steering wheel with his stares and she got a new idea for her second victim in the group.

"Yeah it is. Wanna take her for a spin?" She said.

"Are you serious?!" He said and caught the bait as soon as it was dangled in front of him, just as she had thought he would.

She jumped over to the passenger seat and he got in behind the wheel.

They drove around the city for a while and Tyler howled of laughter as they went way over the speed limit on the empty road leading to the cemetery.

"Can't we just pull over here?" Alex said and started her flirting process; a little showing skin here, a little "accidental" touching there. It only took so much to change their chemistry from friendly to sexual.

She could hear how his heart started to beat faster when she bend over to pick up her phone from her bag, which was lying on the floor. She placed her hand on his thy as she got up and she felt the blood rushing inside of him. She looked up in his eyes and smiled that innocent smile that always got guys on their feet.

He parked the car on the empty parking lot belonging to the cemetery and turned around so that he was sitting face to face with her. She kept her hand on his thy and started to gently massage the inner side of it as she moved her hand closer to his chest and her whole body closer to him.

He sat like paralyzed and did nothing to stop her when she came even closer and kissed his neck. She got smoothly up from her seat and stepped over to his side so that she could sit down in his lap with her legs wrapped around his chest.

Alex kept on kissing his neck, his chest, his ears; teasing him in every way she could before she came to his mouth and she had actually sunk so low that she was making out with Tyler Lockwood. But it was worth it, right? She had been on this journey for her revenge in over a century and she had never let anything stop her before, so why should she now?

Suddenly, Tyler put one of his hands on her chest and pushed her away a little.

"I can't do this." He said. "I have a girlfriend!"

Alex smiled a very sexual smile.

"She not here now, is she?" Alex said and she saw how Tyler's defenses pulverize under her charm. She leaned forward again and kissed him on the lips. His hand that before had made such a valiant try to stop him from cheating on Bonnie Bennet, was now inside her shirt; massaging her breast.

"Besides," she said, "you're already doing it."

He stopped her from saying anything else by pressing his mouth on hers again. Every single thought or reason he had to not do this, were gone. He started to get creative, and even though she was kind of grossed out about the fact that this was Tyler she was getting down with, she had nothing to complain about when it came to his ways with her body.

They were starting to taking of each other's clothes when Alex heard something from the cemetery. Tyler didn't seem to notice anything after she had put her hand in his pants.

She smiled when the sound came closer and she could distinguish it as the voices of two females laughing. Alex was glad that her plan was set in motion on its own, faster than she would have thought. With a little luck she might just ruin Tyler Lockwood's reputation right here on the spot.

She gave in to her sexdrive just a little bit more, just so that his moaning of pleasure would get just a little bit louder. The awkward laughter that soon died out when the two females realized who it was it the car gave Alex the satisfaction she had been fishing for all afternoon.

A loud, furious knocking on the car's door and a very mad scream made Tyler aware of the raging girlfriend outside. He pushed Alex of in a very non-pleasant way and opened the door where Bonnie was standing with tears in her eyes.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" She yelled.

He got out of the car and tried talking to her but she just ran away. He followed her in to the cemetery and Alex could hear them fighting. She drove away, leaving them yelling at each other and Elena standing there with her mouth wide open like the retarded fish she was.

* * *

Alex picked up the giant bottle of vodka from her kitchen table and started moving with the loud music coming out of her speakers. Chantal Claret's "Bite Your Tongue" filled her ears as she danced her way into her office.

The big wall in front of her was covered with photos and information about every single soul at Mystic Falls High. In the middle there were the pictures of the most important persons; the "click" that was friends with Stefan Salvatore. She had put up pieces of strings connecting the different students and teachers with each other.

She picked up a red marker as the song changed and the speakers now pumped out "Let Me Blow Ya Mind" and she changed her dancing style. One photo had already been crossed over with the red marker; Caroline Forbes. It had been so easy to drive her away from the group. The task to make her see her dead mom had been almost too easy; after all it was she who had drained the blood out of her when she came here to do a drug raid on this mansion. _Alex's_ mansion.

When little miss perfect came here to investigate what had happened to her poor little mom after seeing her, she gave her the perfect opportunity to get some information out of her. Twelve werewolf bites later and she'd gotten the little Barbie on a straight road to Loonytown. After that, Caroline had done everything perfect herself. Alex didn't even have to compel Bonnie and Tyler again to make them like each other.

She raised her hand and pulled of the lock of the marker with her mouth. Alex put the marker on the left, upper corner of Tyler's photo and drew a thick, red cross over his head.

"Two down, two to go." She said and put down the marker again.

A loud scream echoed through the mansion and buried the music far down under it.

"That's my queue" She said and danced her way to the bedroom. "Time for a snack"

Alex closed the door behind her and pulled up her brown waves in a ponytail so that they wouldn't get bloody.

The guy she had picked up on her way back from the cemetery was tied to chair in the middle of the room. His scream echoed once again through the mansion as she sat down on his lap with her legs on each side of his body.

"Go ahead." She said and pulled her fingers through his hair. "No one can hear you."

She put her teeth in his neck and drained his body of blood. His terrified screaming echoed through the halls of the mansion long after he was gone.

"Oh how I love it when they scream." Alex said and pushed his body out the window.


	10. The Daughter - Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: You and I walk a fragile line**

"Can't you just talk to her?" Elena said to an overdramatically crying Bonnie.

"N-no! Sh-she wouldn't l-list-ten!" Bonnie sobbed. "And I-I c-can't take th-this anymo-ore!"

Elena sighed loudly and put her hands to her sides in a very demanding position. "Just do it!

Now you two can bond over how much of a douchebag Tyler is!" She loosend up the angry, demanding act a little and put her arm around her heartbroken friend. "I mean, you can talk to me about it, but I don't think I'll be as understanding and fun to trash talk with as she will."

Bonnie swiped away her tears and put her dark curls out of her face and behind an ear.  
"You're right." She tried to make a smile but Elena could see how much courage and strength it took from her just to make such a small gesture.

Elena took two steps to her white desk and picked up the cell lying on a pile of assignments waiting to be finished. She gave it to Bonnie as she sat down on her bed.

"So call her."

Bonnie took the phone with a shaking but certain hand and dialed the number.

"_Hello?_" The voice said.

"H-hi." Was the only thing Bonnie could get out.

"_Bonnie?!_" She yelled. "_What do _you_ want?! Can't you just leave me alone?! Wasn't it enough for you to steal my boyfriend?! Did you wanna hear my heart break and watch me fall into pieces too?!" _

She was mad, real mad, but Elena saw how hard Bonnie was trying to make this work. Her strength in this situation was enormous for someone who just got their heart broken.

"N-no. I…" She started crying again.

"_Well good for you then, because you're already too late for that! In fact, you're _months_ too late! But I guess you missed that when you were on your trip with Elena in Europe!"_

She was now screaming of anger and emotional pain. "_But if you're not calling to see me shatter to pieces, are you calling to rub your triumph in my face?! Or just to see how you could hurt me in more ways than to steal my boyfriend, turn my best friend against me and not caring when I had been kidnapped, tortured and unconscious!?_"

They could hear how she swiped away her tears through the phone, but pretended not to.  
"No, Caroline! _Listen to me_! I called because… B-because…"

"_Because what?!_"

"Because I've finally realized how big of a douchebag Tyler is and what an idiot I've been!" Elena punched her arm hard.

"Ouch! What?!" She gave her a murderous look and Elena pointed at herself and then put up two fingers like a piece sign.

"And Elena too." Bonnie slapped herself on her forehead when she realized what she had just said.

"I mean, Elena has finally realized how big of an idiot she's been too! _Not_ that I've seen how big of an idiot she's been, even though she's been kind of a big idiot and have handled this situation really badly and…"

"_Bonnie?!_"

"…But I mean I've been super stupid and all, but I do think you have overreacted a little and that we should be kind of even now that you almost killed me and stuff…"

"_BONNIE!_" Caroline's abrupt yelling surprised Bonnie enough to make her fall out of Elena's bed.

"Sorry! I started rambling, didn't I?" She said while getting up from the floor by putting an arm on the bed. She blew her now much disheveled hair due from her face and got up on the bed again.

"What I meant to say was: we're so very, truly, incredibly sorry for choosing a guy over you and for leaving and not supporting you when you were down. But to my defense I will say that even though Stefan told me about what you did for me I didn't really believe that you wanted me there, so we just…"

"_Bonnie, even though we were fighting and I probably would have sent you away, I still would have appreciated that you cared enough to see how I was doing! How could you ever think anything different?" _Bonnie started smiling a little, forgetting about Tyler just for a moment and Elena put a supporting hand on her upper arm.

"I know that now."

"_So, now that that's over… How exactly did you find out that Tyler is a douche? And I will _not_ accept any lame ass excuse like 'I just finally saw how he had been towards you and blah, blah, blah! Because I _know_ that's not the case! I saw how you were glued to him, that didn't just go away by a 'final realization' so fill me in on the true story."_

Bonnie started crying again and Elena had to take the phone from her shaking hand before she dropped it and it got smashed on the floor.

"Just come over here and we'll tell you _everything_, but I have to warn you! It involves nasty details about Tyler and a skank in a fancy car on the cemetery parking lot and the hideous break-up fight afterwards." Elena said.

"_Oh… And: Hi Elena." _A door slammed on the other side of the line. "_And I'll be there in a minute or two! I would _love_ to hear your theories on who the nasty skank is!" _Caroline sounded so happy that Elena started to get suspicious. You're not that mad and then turn to happy overdrive in a minute. Something was up.

"Carr…" She tired gently.

"_Yeah?_"

"How come you've forgiven us so fast? Not that I'm complaining or anything, just that I'm curious how someone who often walks around for days deciding whether or not to forgive us, suddenly did it in a second."

She tried not to sound too judgy, but she had a hard time covering it up. Bonnie had finally stopped crying again and hit her arm as hard as she could.

"Ouch!" She covered the phone's microphone with her palm and turned to Bonnie. "What did you do that for?!"

"What do you think! You can't just go around and say stuff like that to her when she's almost forgiven us!"

"I'm _sorry_! Okay?! But doesn't it seem even a _little_ suspicious to you that she's adapted so quickly?"

"Of course it does! But I'm not walking around accusing her of never being sad at all!" She yelled.

"I wasn't…" Elena tried to say.

"No?" Bonnie interrupted. "What do you think _she_ will think?"

"I made a mistake! It's done! I _just_ wanted to know if she was mad at us at all for the Tyler thing or if she just needed an excuse to hook up with Klaus!" Elena finally confessed.

"Shut. Up!" Bonnie hissed. "She might _hear _you!"

Elena lifted her palm from the mike and waved her other hand in Bonnie's face to shut her up.

"Sorry, Carr… I didn't mean to sound so…"

"Mean? Judging? Despiteful?" Bonnie whispered. Elena stared at her until she shut up.

"Just come over here. Okay?"

"_Fine! I'll be there in a sec. And I have some news on my own that I would like to share, I that's _okay _with you, _Princess Elena_?" _Her voice was filled with irritation and despite.

"Okay, I deserved that."

"You think?" Caroline said from Elena's bedroom's door.

* * *

Alex opened the mansions door and got immediately jumped by a crying Dana.

"Oh! My! God! Alex! Are you okay?!" Dana screamed in her ear without letting go of the very suffocating hug she held her body in.

"Dana? What are you doing here?" Alex said. "And yes, I'm fine." She added when Dana's brown puppy dog eyes started looking for bruises and injuries on her body.

"What do you mean 'What are you doing here'?" She finally let go of Alex's body so that she could get an extra good look and do some major hand gestures as she spoke. "I heard about the robbery of course! Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes. I'm Fine!" Alex laughed. "Can you please stop looking on me like I might faint? I was barely even here when it happened! I had just come home from the cemetery when I heard a loud noise from the upstairs bedroom and I rushed in to see what was happening and I saw this guy standing on a chair trying to steal my TV from the wall, but he lost his balance and both he and the chair fell through the window. So I'm fine! Really!"

She put on her best fake smile and tried at the same time to look like she was about to fall into pieces any second. "Unlike the burglar over there."

"Mhm. Well okay then." Dana said and looked very mom-like. "Then I just have two questions for you." She smiled very strictly and walked into the mansion.

"One. Why the _HELL _would you run inside when you heard a strange noise?! And two. _HOW CAN YOU BE FINE WHEN YOU JUST WITNESSED A MANS DEATH?! WHAT ARE YOU?! SOME KIND OF PSYCHO-KILLER?!"_

Dana yelled and drew the attention of two of the handsome male cops standing guard so that no one would interfere with the crime scene and the investigation. Where the hell were they when Dana came stumbling around?

"Is everything okay here Miss?" The taller one asked.

"Is this young lady bothering you Miss?" The British one asked.

Neither one of them could keep their eyes of her and followed her every movement with their hungry, horny eyes.

"No, I mean yes, I mean no." Alex sighed and pulled her hand through her brown waves. "I mean yes, everything is okay and no, she's not bothering me."

"And her name is Alex! Not _Miss_!" Dana said.

Alex sighed yet another time and turned to Dana who was death staring the two cops, but they didn't notice since they were too busy undressing Alex.

"Dana, why don't you go home? I'm fine, I promise! And I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Fine… I'm on my way!" She said and looked a little hurt.

"I'm so sorry for reacting the way I did earlier in the car, I didn't mean at least 20% of what I said! And I'm so, so, so _terribly_ sorry for ditching you before and stuff."

She said with a fake sad smile. Dana answered her fake smile with a forgiving one, making it clear to Alex just how big a grip she had around this airheaded cheerleader who clearly wouldn't notice the difference lying and acting.

Before she leaves, Dana leans in and whispers in her ear. "Try not to go on all night with them, okay? If they're both exhausted in your bed, who's gonna keep guard?"

Alex gave her back a surprised look as she walked to her car and drove away. Maybe Dana wasn't as stupid as she thought, after all.

"C'mon boys," she said to the cops still eyeing her body very pervert and penetrating. "We can use the guest bedroom down here." She walked inside the mansion with the two cops following her like moths to a flame. Oh, how she would burn them, she would burn them hard.

* * *

The phone rang loudly through the empty Salvatore mansion. Stefan was there to pick it up in a second. "Damon," He sighed relieved and answered.

"Hey brother, where are you?"

"_I'm in D.C._" He sounded a little weird and Stefan immediately got suspicious.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing in D.C.?!"

"_I found something…_" That weird sound in his voice, it was stress. And something else; nervousness? Fear? Both? "_I'll be back in two and a half. I'll text you when and where to meet me when I've reached Charlottesville. See you then, brother._"

He hung up on a very confused Stefan; secrecy and withholding was _not_ Damon's usual style to handle things.

He started walking around the mansion trying to figure out the reason why Damon had left so abruptly and what was so secret he couldn't even take it to the mansion.

While phasing through each and every room, one thought particularly had a hard time leaving his mind; how many people would Damon hurt in the process to get back the 3.5 hour long drive a whole hour faster.

The screen on Stefan's Blackberry lit up two hours later; the message from Damon.

**In Charlottesville. Be there in 15. Meet me in the woods by the old Lockwood cellar. Don't tell ANYONE! Especially not Blondie**

The message was so short and kind of cryptic. This was _really_ not his brother's usual style. What had happened that would make Damon a whole other person?

Stefan grabbed his jacket and helmet on his way out to get his motorcycle. Why not have some fun when you're already miserable and your brother is acting suspicious?

He reached the woods behind the Lockwood mansion right on time and ran the last mile to the cellar.

Damon was already there, leaning over a dead body. He could smell the stink from body and he took a step back to get some distance. By the looks and the smell of it, the body had only been dead a couple of hours, but had been drained of all its blood and filled up with gasoline to run through the veins instead.

Stefan could still not see the face of the man, he was now sure it was a man after watching the body type a little closer, but he knew that whoever he was, he did _not_ deserve such a painful and slow death. Who would do such a horrible thing?

"Who is he?" Stefan asked quietly. Damon jumped and quickly hid his scared face.

"It's Phil," he answered, trying to keep his voice monotone and steady so that he wouldn't sound like a teenage boy, from the scare.

"Phil? Phil wh..." Damon carefully turned the body around so that Stefan finally could see its face. He was speechless.

"Yeah," Damon breathed. "The Major. Someone killed Phil Cripkey."

* * *

"So what was it that you wanted to tell us, Carr?"

Elena and Bonnie had just finished their rant about what they did and didn't see in the cemetery's parking lot.

Caroline had known he would do this at the moment she understood what a pig Tyler was, but she couldn't really tell her best friends that.

Even though Klaus was a great listener, a fair friend and a sweet boyfriend, you can only go so many days without a girltalk with your best friends. And Stefan didn't really cut it either, so she didn't really want to lose them.

"Well… You know how I've been spending a lot of time at Klaus'?" She began.

"Yeah, Carr, pretty much the whole town knows that you're living with the new sheriff," Elena said, sounding like the gossiping idiot she was.

"And there are kind of rumors floating around…" Bonnie filled in; making Caroline well aware that she could have chosen better best friends.

"I know what they are saying about me, you don't have to tell me." Caroline stared into their eyes for a couple of seconds each, putting an unspoken threat to the sentence.

"So…" She continued, lightening up the mood a little again. "What I wanted to tell you… Is that I'm in a relationship with Klaus now." She saw their shocked faces and how they both desperately tried to hide their disguise.

"We _love_ each other and _nothing_ will ever change that!" Hurt, she ran out of the room, the house and left them there, slowly realizing what they had done.

They ran after her. Or correction: Elena ran after her since she was the only one able to keep up with the vampire speed.

"Go away Elena," Caroline said as they reached hers and Klaus' mansion.

"No, I'm not going anywhere." Elena crossed her arms in front of her and looked very stubborn. "Look, I'm sorry for my reaction when you told us, we just weren't prepared on you moving on so fast and we haven't really seen Klaus' soft sides like you have."

Caroline walked into the mansion and picked up two bloodbags. She gave one of them to Elena, who had followed her inside, and they sat down on the taupe colored couch.

"So," she said. "Are you ready to listen now?"

"Yeah," Elena answered. "Tell your story Carr."

Caroline watched Elena's face change from excited and interested to horrified and scared and then back to excited but also happy, as the story evolved from how she went to look in the mansion her mom died in to get some closer to the torture, her escape, Klaus saving her, how he took care of her and fixed a new daylight ring for her and ended with the kiss outside of the school and him telling her that he loved her.

"Wow," she breathed amazed. "He relly told you that he loved you?"

"Yeah," she breathed back. "And I said it too."

"Really?"

Caroline nodded as an answer, she was smiling too big to be able to get anything remotely close to a sound out of her.

"Oh my God! I'm so happy for you, Carr!" She gave her a huge hug and Caroline could see that she was actually genuinely happy for her.

"So where is he now?" She asked. "I mean, shouldn't you two be kind of glued to each other now? I know I would if Stefan came to his senses again."

"He had to do some business in D.C." She took their finished bloodbags and walked to the closest trashcan to throw them out. "But he'll be back tomorrow."

"Well then." Elena stood up too and happily hugged her again. "Would you care to tell your other best friend this story too?"

"Of course." She said and together they ran back to Elena's house.

* * *

"We should call Klaus." Stefan said as another idea to what they should do with Major Cripkey. "I mean, he _is_ the Sheriff."

"No, Stefan. We are _not_ telling that psychopath where we have stashed the body!"

"Where we have stashed the… What?!" Stefan ran and pushed his brother up the cellar's wall with his hand around his throat.

"I'm pretty sure I saw Mr. Googly eyes walk out from Phil's hotel when I got there."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Stefan looked shocked and loosened his grip enough for Damon not to sound like a dying cat scratching a blackboard.

"Yes, Stefan. I believe that Klaus killed the Major. If you don't believe me, call Blondie and ask her about his whereabouts!" Damon grabbed the hand holding him up on the wall and pushed Stefan off of him.

"I'll do that then," Stefan murmured and went out of the dark cellar and dieled caroline's number.

"_Hi Stefan!_" Caroline sounded so happy when she answered that he almost hung up.

"_Helloooo? Stefan?_"

He decided to cut to the chase and just get it out of him, like pulling of a bandage.

"Where's Klaus?" He sounded harcher than he ment to, but he just wanted to know if it was true.

"_Oh well, hi Mr. Grumpy! I thought it was Stefan calling, sorry._" She said sarcastically.

"Caroline…" he murmured angrily.

"_Well, Mr. Grumpy, _boyfriend_ is in D.C. Why?" _She snapped.

All the blood ran off Stefan's face and he got quiet.

"_Seriously Stefan! This whole 'not talking to be mysterious' thing you have going here doesn't really work over the phone!_"

"Oh God." He got out.

"_Stefan, what is it? You're worrying me!_"

"Come to the old Lockwood cellar, NOW."


	11. The Daughter - Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: If I Stuck My Tongue Out, Would You Bite It?**

"Please tell me Stefan is wrong and that you didn't go to D.C. to visit Major Cripkey!" Caroline begged her boyfriend.

Her blond curls had gone wild on her head after the run here to meet him and her green eyes looked at him with the most pleading look he had ever seen over his thousand years. Not one of his victims had looked this vulnerable.

Okay, maybe one person had been giving him that look, his ex-girlfriend, but he never wanted to think of her again or even hear her name so she didn't really count.

Caroline looked so cute and sad and vulnerable that all he wanted to do was to take her in his arms and comfort her, but he knew that he could do that. That gesture would tell her something that wasn't true. That gesture would make her think that he killed Phil, an action he wasn't guilty of, this time.

So instead of giving in to the so strong urge he felt, he just looked at her in a try to make her understand that her friend's death wasn't his fault.

"I can't do that love, but I can promise you that I did_ not_ kill him!" Klaus answered, trying to clear this mess up.

He should never have gone there. Why did he always have to punish people when he thought they hadn't obeyed him?

Okay, that question might have a very reasonable answer; just like any other parent, he wanted his children to respect him and obey him and just because they weren't his biological children he still wanted them to do that. Respect and obey him that is.

The hybrids were like his children, they were his creation and therefor basically also his children. They _were_ turned by _his_ blood, so it's pretty much the same thing, right?

No, that question was easy to answer, Phil had been one of his children, a child who had disobeyed him and therefor needed to be punished. The hard question was 'would Caroline understand?'

Would she? Would the woman he was so extremely, completely, heart breakingly in love with understand why he had done what he did? She hadn't before. But that was before. Before all of this happened, before she caved in and let her emotions get the best of her.

"But you were there." Caroline whispered, whishing she could believe him. But she just couldn't. He had hurt her and her friend one time to many for her to trust him this time.

"Please Caroline," He begged. "You got to believe me when I say that I did _not_ kill him! "

"I'm sorry Klaus, I just can't." She sobbed.

He lost it; all self-control he'd ever had not to get angry at her just ran away.

"DAMIT CAROLINE! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST TRUST ME ON THIS?!" He yelled and regretted it the second after.

The pleading look in her eyes disappeared and was quickly replaced by anger and fear when he picked her up and threw her across the room after ripping her throat open with his teeth and feeding of her.

He didn't know what he had done before he saw her face.

"Oh, God" He breathed when he realized how badly he had messed up. "Caroline…" He rushed over to her and tried to help her up.

"Don't. Touch. Me." She said with a stone hard face, got up on her own and took a step back.

"Caroline… Please… Just let me explain it all." He pleaded.

Klaus tried to get closer to her but got saw a glimpse of the fear she felt for him in her eyes when he took a step towards her.

All colors went from his face in a split second and he just stood there. She was afraid of him. What he had done just seconds ago had scarred her so deeply that she might never recover from it.

He could see that in her eyes already. This might just be the thing that would tear her apart from him forever.

"Please Caroline…" He kept begging.

"Fine." She gave in. "I'll listen to your so called explanation." She ran to the other side of the room again and put a hand up when he tried to follow.

"But only if we stay on opposite sides of the room."

Klaus felt his non-beating heart fall down to his stomach when he realized just how big those scars he had created were. And they weren't even scars yet, more like 4 inch wide open wounds.

"Okay." He said and sat down on the armchair next to what was left of the couch.

He looked up at her standing on the other side of the room, again with the stone hard face, leaning with her back to the red wall and arms crossed over her chest.

She looked very serious and if he didn't know better, he would just think she was having a bad day or being that kind of mad at him that she soon would get over. But he could see the pain behind her cold façade.

"So two days ago, I got a call from one of my hybrids, Major Phil Cripkey…" He started.

"Wait." Caroline interrupted. "Phil was a hybrid?"

"Yeah, haven't I told you that?"

"No." She said abrupt, telling him with the tone of her voice that she wanted this conversation to be over and that he should hurry up with his story if he wanted to tell it.

"Well sorry for that, Love." He sighed and tried to find a better way to explain it all.

He knew that she wouldn't believe him whatever he told her, she was too angry and too afraid of him right now. But he also knows that if he wanted a slightest chance of her forgiving him, he had to tell the truth, so he did.

He told her the whole story from his heart, with the hope that she would forgive him when the wounds had healed and the scars were repaired.

He didn't care how long it would take, they had forever, she just had to forgive him for his poor lapse of judgment.

"My hybrids are like my children," he began in a second try, and she looked surprised up at him. She hadn't expected this version of him telling her his story. She had never in a million years expected _this_ man to explain it all to her, this man who was so unfamiliar to himself.

"And I need you to know that before I'm gonna begin my story, I need you to keep that in mind while I tell you all of this, because it's going to be long and you should probably sit down."

He watched her patiently as she slowly slid down against the wall and sat down on the floor, still in the same cold, stiff position as she had been keeping up when she was standing.

"Just tell it Klaus so I can get out of here."

She penetrated his skull with her eyes.

"Like I said, this story is going to be long, so just keep remembering what I said about my hybrids. This story will explain why and a lot more."

She kept staring at his forehead.

After trying to stall the moment for as long as possible, Klaus finally told her. _Everything_.

* * *

"…And that's why I would _never_ kill Phil Cripkey."

"So your eight hour long explanation for why you were in D.C. is something I easily can summon up in a couple of few steps?" Caroline said eight actual hours after he started his story. He said it was going to be long but boy, did she not expect to miss a whole school day for this shit.

"N-no." He mumbled.

"1." She said to prove her point and put up a finger to count the steps.

"You had a crappy human life with a crappy family that went even crappier after getting turned into vampires.

Newsflash! I already knew that, it's kind of public knowledge, you know."

Caroline grinned meanly towards him.

"2."

She put up a second long, gorgeous finger.

"You tried to fill up that empty hole in your life you got from that traumatizing childhood, with 'kids' (aka hybrids) who would adore, obey and worship you forever.

Another newsflash! _Everybody_ kinda knew that too."

"I get it, I get it. My life's story isn't as secret as I thought." Klaus interrupted but got stopped by Caroline's hand which was put up in the air, in a simple gesture, to silence him.

"3. You fell in love. You were happy. She betrayed you." She continued.

"Oh how sad for you." She said sarcastically.

"Now let's see… Where was I..? Number four, right?" She coked her head and twisted her face into an almost evil looking grin.

"4. You walked around miserable on planet Earth without anybody since almost your whole family was daggered, let me just add 'by you' to make you sound even more like a douchebag.

5. You finally found what you had been looking for, your hybrids, and then they started to disobey you, starting with my ex-boyfriend. You got so tired of it that you decided to give them a really horrible punishment every time they didn't do as you pleased."

"You're right, I do sound like, what did you call me? right, a douchebag."

"A, a, a…" Caroline waved her finger sideways in front of him. "I'm not finished yet."

She put down her finger again when she was sure that he wasn't going to interrupt her again.

"6. Innocent Major Phil Cripkey married someone who turned out to be a werewolf who manipulated him into getting free from your sire band. So when _you_ found out why he had been out of town for so long, you traveled to D.C, drained his body as a punishment and a warning, and then you left him lying there with a slow IV of blood so that he would recover after a month.

"7. You left him there. You left him there for someone to change the IV with blood to gasoline instead.

You left him there to die."

"No, Caroline, I didn't kill… "He stopped his sentence. "Wait, did you say 'someone else to change his IV'?" He gave her a relieved look.

"Yeah, cause let's be honest here, it's not really your style to fill someone up with gasoline and also; I've been sitting here for over eight hours, listening to this crap, so I'm pretty sure that if you wouldn't lied, you wouldn't have started telling me everything."

"It's nice to know that you believe me, Caroline" He said and went to her side of the room.

"Wow, _what_ are you doing?" She said and the coldness and hatred that had slowly eased up a bit under the eight hours of storytelling was suddenly back.

"Just because I said that I _believe_ that you didn't kill Phil, doesn't mean that I've _forgiven _you."

"But please Caroline…" He begged as he reached up to gently stroke her cheek.

"DO NOT _TOUCH_ ME!" She yelled.

She calmed herself down, trying so hard to keep her façade up, but reality was; she was terrified of him.

"You're always going to be monster, no matter what you did or did not do this time.

"I'll see you around, _Beast._" She muttered and then she was gone.


	12. The Daughter - Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: I Can Hear the Banshees Screaming From Afar**

Alex sat quietly in her Porsche outside of the playground in the outcasts of Mystic Falls. She had been watching it for the past 70 minutes, patiently waiting for someone to appear.

She had told him to meet her there by six. Of course she had been fashionably late herself, but the digital clock on the car's radio showed 07.30pm and that was way longer than she was willing to wait for a snack.

A sudden movement in the shadows caught her eye and intrigued she watched a teenage couple sneak out of the woods into the open playground.

"_We shouldn't be here."_ The girl giggled. You could clearly see how nervous she was.

His fingers started to playfully tease her, going through her hair and tickling her stomach.

"_I think we should."_ He breathed in her hair and Alex could hear how the girl inhaled a big breath and then let it sipper out of her through her teeth from the tingle through her body his breathing had caused.

"_Luke…_" She whispered. "_I'm serious, I can't do it here._" She looked down on the ground, ashamed of what was about to happen in a place where children played in daytime and silence sang at night.

He stepped back a bit and cupped her chin, forcing her to look up at her. He placed a light kiss on her lips.

"_Jenny, listen to me. I love you and if you're not ready I'm totally fine with that, but just know that…_" He stopped and smiled mysteriously, challenging her to find out what he had kept hidden from her in a bush a couple of feet away.

"_I should know what, Luke? That you're gonna leave me if I don't sleep with you?!_" Jenny exclaimed and started to walk out of the playground.

_Geez!_ Alex thought to herself, observing and analyzing everything about the couple. _That girl needs to take a chill-pill. Can't she see that he's to in love with her to ever leave her? At least before he finds out she's dating his… Okay that might have just been me._

"_No, Jenny!_" He ran after her and grabbed her hand, making her body shiver and her steps away from him stop, just by touching him.

_Geez Patrice, could they take this cheesiness down a notch?_

"_I would _never_ put you in that position! I just wanted to ask you if you would be more comfortable with a romantic dinner on a blanket instead!_"

_Apparently not. Oh God, was this night gonna end with a couple of teenagers 'in love' having more fun than she would?_

He smiled a shy smile and led her out to the park area, which the playground was attached to, and made her sit down by a picnic basket by the pound. "_Because that's how much I love you."_

_"Luke… I-I don't know what to say! And I'm still not sure I can give you what you want."_

He opened the basket and pulled up a chocolate covered strawberry which he gently put to her mouth. She took a bite, sucking some of the liquid out of the strawberry, and she never once let her eyes wander from her boyfriend's.

_Oh she wants to get laid._ Alex thought and laughed in her mind. _And I'm gonna sit here, alone, since he decided to not show up. But I guess that's what you get for seducing married men._

"_Just eat and we'll discuss the other subject later, okay?_" He said reassuring, not understanding at all that the girl, _Jenny_, was playing with him, testing his limits and seeing how far he would chase her.

Minutes later, when the erotic teasing with food had passed, they started kissing each other. The guy quickly moved the basket from thee blanket to get more space and then slowly leaned forward over the manipulative little bitch until she had her back on the blanket.

He let her mouth go for a second to catch his breath and looked serious into her blue eyes.

"_Are you sure about this?_" He asked, watching her every move, ready to jump off of her the moment he saw anything that suggested her being uncomfortable.

"_Just kiss me, Jerkface._" She murmured and pulled him back on top of her with a firm grip of his t-shirt.

They began to suck faces again and she slowly let her hands go through his hair and down to his shoulders, where they went inside of his Leatherman jacket and peeled it off, like it was another layer of his skin.

After watching them peel off another layer of clothes from each other, Alex decided that she'd had enough of this shit. It wasn't fair that that little _whore_ was gonna get kinky with a handsome teenager, when she wasn't even gonna get something to drink tonight.

_Hmm, that gives me an idea._

Alex snuck carefully out of the car and through the playground. Not that she had to; those two were too busy seeing who could get their tongue farthest down the other's throat to notice anything around them.

When Alex came up next to them, they still hadn't noticed her, so she threw Luke in the pound.

"Hey!" Jenny yelled angrily.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?!" Luke yelled from the water.

"Sorry," Alex said in a low tone and smiled a creepy smile. "I was bored, my date ditched me (which he'll regret) and watching you two getting sexy won't make me less hungry."

"Well, sorry about your date. There's still some food in the basket if you want some…"

"What do you mean 'watching you two'?" Luke interrupted his girlfriend's friendliness. "Were you _watching_ us?! You psycho!"

"Oh My God" Jenny screamed and tried to get further away from Alex.

"It's not what you think." Alex explained. "I was only watching you to see if you really would fall for her innocence act, which you did you moron, and then I got hungry."

"Well, as I said, there's some food left in the basket, just take it and leave us alone." Luke said protectively of his girlfriend while he got up from the water and put an arm around her.

"But you see; I could easily get by with that kind of food, I just prefer something a little more… Fresh." Alex said and ripped Luke's throat open.

She felt the satisfaction from the boy's blood rushing through her veins and would have enjoyed the moment quite a bit, if it wasn't for the girl screaming in her ear.

"Enough!" She roared and broke her neck. "Gosh, I really hate that annoying teenage girl scream."

* * *

Alex sat on one of the playground's metal swings and pushed her feet to the gravel under the swing to get make it go back and forth two inches.

While she was sitting there, she listened to the squeaking from the swing's chains and whistled on a melody she'd heard in some horror movie.

The darkness surrounded her, but she didn't mind, darkness was her element, her home.

For any other person, being in her situation might have been creepy or even frightening, but not for her. This was where she belonged.

The woods behind her whistled with her melody in the wind, the same wind that grabbed her hair and let it go crazy around her face, the same wind that bit her cheeks and turned them red.

Alex closed her eyes and felt the presence of the surroundings. She leaned her head back and released a joyful shriek.

She hadn't felt this good in weeks. It was something about the atmosphere here that made her calm, it always had.

When she looked up, he stood there waiting for here, with his back to an old oak and his face twisted in an amused smile.

He looked so handsome in his casually laidback elegance and his black jeans falling so perfect from his hips. For a moment she actually thought it was _him_.

"You are aware that those things are made for children."

It wasn't a question, not really. More like a doubting observation. This was why she'd chosen him. He was perfect. He just reminded her so much about the one person she'd lost and still missed. He was like the poorly made copy.

Marc was a perfect copy of _him_ in so many ways, from the dark hair and eyes, the choice of clothing and the age, to his perfect British accent and his way of speaking. But there had always been something that never felt right, like a scratch on the record.

How could two people be so alike and still the other person doesn't fill up the hole the first one left?

"You are aware that you're three hours late?"

She asked the question without expecting an answer; she already knew it and he was aware of that.

"I see you got bored." He nodded towards the completely exposed bodies of Jenny and Luke.

"You were late." She cut off.

"And I apologize for that. Fancy a drink?" He pulled up a bottle of whiskey from behind the tree.

_One_

Alex's eyes darkened significantly and she rushed in front of him and slapped him. Hard.

At first, he just looked confused, before he realized he had crossed a line she'd particularly put out for reasons she never wanted to tell.

"Oh, God, I can't believe I forgot you don't like me saying 'fancy'!" He said, shocked. "Alexandra…"

_Two_

Alex felt the rage vibrating through her body. The wind blew stronger around them and the earth felt like it was shaking underneath their feet.

They had an arrangement, three strikes and you're out, but this… She just couldn't handle _this._ It had become too much; listening to this man saying all the stuff only _he_ could say.

A _copy_ trying to calm her down by using her full name, being too close to the real thing. She'd had enough of this imposer.

Her eyes turned red and her teeth sharpened and got longer. She let the hunger she'd felt so strongly for this man's blood get the best of her, and went for his neck.

Draining his body of all blood wasn't hard at all, it just went easier and easier as she kept going.

"Alexandra…" He whispered in his last breath.

Right then, she could have sworn she heard _him_ whisper her name and when she looked back at the drained body in her arms, she didn't see Marc Fluke, she saw _him._

_This isn't happening, keep it together you stupid bitch. It's not _him_ it's just the worthless copy you killed. This kill is just one more body to add to the pile of corpses you've collected through the centuries._

_Then why am I feeling so sad?_

"Because it was better to have the lame ass copy than nothing at all…" She answered herself out loud.

"DADDY?!" Children's voices screamed behind her.

"Kids! Don't look!"

Alex turned around to find a woman stand at the playground with her eyes wandering over the two dead high schoolers, Marc and ending with a terrified stare at her. All around her stood children; there were four of them, all trying to get to their father.

"Oh My God! Marc! What have you done with him?!" She shrieked.

"I killed him." Alex said easily and smiled while the woman started to put her kids closer.

"I drained his body of aaaall of his blood. But don't worry, he deserved it. He disobeyed my rules and I don't like people who do that. Would you have obeyed my rules?"

The poor woman couldn't get a word out of her, she just tried to slowly get back to their car.

"You would, wouldn't you?" Alex continued, pretending she couldn't see the movement they made.

"I feel like you're a woman who would obey my rules, at least from what Marc told me, you are his wife Karen, aren't you?"

"Why does the bloody lady know you're name, Mommy?" One of the older boys asked.

"Because she knows your father, Kevin, now take you're siblings and go back to the car, okay?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, you see I have this strict 'if they've seen my victims they become they next ones'-policy, which pretty much mean that you're all gonna be…" Alex licked her lips. "…Dessert."

"RUN KIDS! RUUUUN!" Karen yelled and turned around with the kids to run back to the car.

"And I had so high hopes for you…" She shook her head. "What a disappointment."

The oldest one, a girl holding an infant, turned around and saw how far back Alex was.

"Mommy! I think we've outrun her!" She exclaimed.

"What did you say little girl?" Alex said, standing in front of the little family.

"Please," The mother begged. "Let us go, let us live! At least let the kids go free! They've done nothing to deserve this fate!"

"Oh, but you see they have." Alex explained. "Because you heard my rule, if you see the bodies, you gotta become one. That's just how it is. And they've definitely seen the bodies. So they gotta go!"

"No! Please!" The woman pleaded her killer.

"And now you've officially broken too many rules, I've got to punish you!" Alex dropped down on the grass and sat there for quite some time, thinking about a suitable punishment.

"Aha!" She announced and got up on her feet again.

She twisted her face in a cruel grin.

"We're going to play a little game with these cuties here, and you… You're gonna watch your babies die."

Alex leaned forward and looked into the woman's eyes.

"_You will sit down and won't move until I say it's okay. And you will watch… You will watch your kids die a slow death… And you'll enjoy it!"_

"I will…" The mother said in a monotone voice and sat down on the grass.

Alex turned around to the three older kids and the infant. She clapped her hands in a peppy way and gave them a huge smile.

"Now kids! Who wanna play a little game I like to call 'Let's see who can keep on going the longest with the smallest amount of blood left in their body'?"

The kids looked half terrified and half intrigued by her.

"But Miss…" The oldest one said.

"Yes, you, oldest girl."

"Sarah." She corrected.

"Okay_, Sarah_, what do you want? I wanna start the game!"

"Isabelle can't play, she's just an infant."

"Don't worry about Isabelle; I have some extra special plans for her."

_Like having her heart as a snack while you stupid kids run around like idiots with no blood in your veins._

"Well okay then!" She clapped hands yet another time. "Who wants to get rid of some blood first?"

The younger boy raised his hand, not really understanding what was going to happen; he just heard the word "play".

"You?"

He nodded.

"Well okay then, come here! Give Mama a big fat vein to drink from!"

* * *

Alex sat on one of the playground's metal swings and pushed her feet to the gravel under the swing to get make it go back and forth two inches.

While she was sitting there, she listened to the squeaking from the swing's chains and whistled on a melody she'd heard in some horror movie.

She watched the playground around her and smiled at her masterpiece; seven bloody, torn apart corpses forming the word "Revenge" in the sand, each body twisted into their own letter.

Alex looked over by the slide and felt so proud of her creativity when she spotted the blood trail leading down to the ground where what was remaining of the infant waited.

For any other person, being in her situation might have been creepy or even frightening, but not for her. This was where she belonged.

Alex laughed a cruel, psychotic laugh and went back to her car; she had school tomorrow.


End file.
